It's just like Jessie's girl!
by cab4five
Summary: Two men one woman. What do you do when the one person in the world you want and are willing to change for, is the one person you know you can never have? The reason being, she wants your best friend!
1. Chapter 1

_**It's just like Jessie's girl!**_

 _ **Drama/ Romance**_

 _ **M- rating for language and sexy bits.**_

 _ **A Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry fan fiction**_

 _ **Summary: Two men one woman. What do you do when the one person in the world you want and are willing to change for, is the one person you know you can never have? The reason being, she wants your best friend!**_

 _ **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**_

 _A/N: Hi and welcome to my new story, It will only be two or three parts but as each part is about 20,000 words I thinks that makes up for the lack of chapters._

 _This is totally a Finn and Rachel story, because in my mind, stories and heart Finchel is **always** going to be end game! _

_Glee characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Co and Fox television._

 _I own only the plot and OC characters and any pesky mistakes that slip through._

 _ **** Keep On Drumming****_

 _Please read, review and most importantly enjoy._

 _cab4five_

* * *

 _Part one:_

" _Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed, It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine!"_

 **Orientation Day New York University mid August:**

Noah Puckerman or simply Puck, as he has preferred to be known as since the 3rd grade, had just spotted his best friend since they met in Mrs Sherlin's kindergarten class15 years ago across the vast expanse of the New York University's main concourse, and with no regard for other peoples' ear drums, lets out a piercing whistle to gain Finn Hudson's attention.

A wide smile on his handsome face as he watches his tall friend acknowledge his greeting with a wave and his trademark goofy side smile, hastily making his way through the throng of kids and apologising multiple times as he bumps into them. Puck shakes his head and runs a hand over the top of his distinctive Mo-hawk as he watches Finn be _'nice'_ to everyone and wonders how two guys, poles apart as he and Finn are, and always have been could have stayed friends all this time.(well they are more like brothers really)

Once Finn is within hearing distance Puck's excited and awe filled voice rises in volume with every word.

"Huddy, can you freaking believe it? Fuck this place is huge..., but pinch me man, coz I think I'm still dreaming who would have thought two kids from little old Lima Ohio, would end up in New York at one of the country's best colleges and on fucking football scholarships no less, if only the hockey jerks and the rest of the dicks at McKinley could see us dude...," Puck shakes his head in disbelief "Beiste really came through for us man, the DUDE is golden!"

The two then engage in their complicated fist bump and embrace in their version of a manly bro hug. Not paying any attention to the strange, (some interested) looks from the many guys or the flirty eye batting, lip licking and hair fluffing from the large number of ladies as they meander past. If Puck had been paying attention he'd have filled his _'love roster'_ of interested ladies for future _'fun times with the Puckerone'_ up in no time.

Nodding along with Puck's words, Finn was lost in his own head, he had always dreamed of getting out of Lima and going to college, but that's all it ever was really, just a dream... not thinking in a hundred years that it would be football that got them out…, coz dude, let's face it the McKinley Titans sucked ass bad! It wasn't until their junior year that they got a decent coach who really knew what he was talking about, and the team started to get it right, with Finn as Quarterback and Puck as wide receiver they were a game and championship winning combo and totally unstoppable.

Which also gave Finn the kick in the ass and made him realize that he was smart enough to go to college and do well enough to fulfil his dream of being something better than small town Lima Ohio. (Don't misunderstand Lima is a great place to grow up and he always thought it would be fantastic place to take his kids one day for Christmas and family vacations but as for a future there really is nothing besides pumping gas or working in a supermarket even changing tires at his Dad's shop which is fine for some it is good honest work) but Finn didn't want that, he wants to travel overseas and experience life away from Lima and make his Mom even prouder and make sure she knows all her sacrifices during his formative years had been worth it.

Finn was easily following the same mindset as Puck, and still getting his head around the fact that they would be included in the small number of kids to gain scholarships and go to college _**out**_ of state. Therefore Finn was determined to make the most of his opportunity and make something of himself and hopefully keep Puck on the right track as well, because even though they weren't brothers by blood they were brothers, and as close as two straight guys could be, and at 19 had already been through enough crap to last a lifetime.

"Shit dude I still can't believe Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman made it out of Lima and to New York, it is gonna be the best 4 years of my life. The babes will be beggin' me to take them to bed…"

Puck is lost in his own sordid dream of never ending parades of girls of every size, shape and color knocking on their dorm door, and thinks seriously, about putting a _'_ _Puckerone_ _love-roster'_ on the door with a pen attached just like they had at McKinley on the notice boards, so the babes can write their names on. He realises after a minute or two Finn wasn't listening to him, and grumbles about him being a damn giant and loosing his head in the fucking clouds, then thumps his tall friend in the arm regaining his attention.

"Yo Finster where'd ya go man? I was tellin' ya that this place is a supermarket for babe shopping an' am lookin' to get my frequent shopper card stamped ASAP, maybe I can get a double bonus after every 5, Hey, wonder if there any twins coz that would be doubly cool and worth an extra stamp YES!"

Finn is brought back to the present by the hard punch to his arm, cursing loudly while directing a withering glare at his friend, and rubbing the sore spot, he says with intent. "Yeah well just don't blow your chance at being something better than a Lima Ohio man, and fall back into that Lima loser mindset by not tryin', coz I ain't gunna bust my ass doing your school stuff as well as my own just to help you keep your scholarship. The chicks will always be there but just get it through your damn mohawk, I'm not looking to hook up with every single woman in the place every night. I wanna make my Mom proud and be something special and if I'm lucky enough to find a girl that makes that happen… well that will be sweet, just don't expect me to party 24/7. But remember when I find her, that bro code rule about not tryin' to make a move on her will stand or I will bring the pain, coz as soon as I find her you will know about it even if we aren't a proper couple yet. Anyway come on dude we gotta meet Mom and Kurt by the student info center so we can check out our dorm. Don't forget we are checking out Kurt's college today as well." Finn slaps Puck on the back as he walks away.

Puck nods as he turns to follow Finn making his way to where Mama H squared was waiting, his inner voice telling him not to screw up this chance and for the thousandth time try and be a bit more like his bro. He was in retrospect a bit sad when it hit him that his own mom wasn't there, but after a few seconds let it go, knowing she just couldn't be bothered and hadn't been for years. Her job as a cocktail waitress and the smooching with rich old men was apparently more important than being a mom. Their father hadn't been around either for about 15 years so Puck and his twin sister Miriam pretty much spent their younger years with the Hudson-Hummel family, and as he grew up he lost interest in what the woman did. Miri did the same thing moving in with her girl-friend Billie's family when they were in their junior year of high school. Then moving to England with her and her family when they returned home at the end of last year, and where she is now getting ready to go to art college, working at a book shop to help pay her way.

Just as the Lima party reached the lobby and were given directions to the boys dorm, Kurt excitedly declined the visit, because he had run into his best friend from McKinley Mercedes Jones, and after a few minutes chatting with Carole, they stayed in the lounge area catching up a bit more while Finn, Puck and their mom, checked out the room. The boys were over the moon when they saw what was to be their home for the next four years, they had been extra lucky in being allocated a shared dorm, thankful they had got in early enough with their request. Their room mates, according to their info were, Artie Abrams from Kentucky, and Blaine Anderson from Pennsylvania.

When they arrived at their dorm already waiting were, a slightly built kid with glasses and a thing for braces and cardigans who was in a wheelchair, with who Finn was pretty sure were his Mom and Dad, chatting with a fourth guy, who looked like a clone of the older man even down to the bow tie but without the glasses.

After a round of introductions all four boys seemed to hit it off. The first impression Finn had of Blaine was that even though he wasn't into women, (it wasn't hard to tell he was gay) but at the same time he looked the sort of guy who would be happy to strap on the pads for a football game or sit for hours playing video games and eating pizza or burgers. (Unlike Kurt who got really cross if his hair got messed up or he missed an episode of project runway on TV and the only video games he played were singing or dance ones Finn cringes at the memory of being forced to play Kurt's dancing game when they were younger. He is thankful there are no video's of those horrendous times, that captured for all eternity him stepping on little colored squares and trying to keep up with the music videos on the TV something he is not proud to admit he was not good at. But then Finn remembered that Kurt was never good at his rock band game, cept the singing part so he 'sposes they are kinda even). Finn figured that Blaine's private business was none of his concern, and as long as he was happy he didn't care that Blaine was gay his brother Kurt, and Puck's sister Miri was as well, so he knew he and Puck would have Blaine's back if necessary.

Finn offered Blaine and Artie the slightly bigger of the two bedrooms that had direct access to the bathroom, coz he figured would make it easier for Artie to manoeuvre his chair, (once Puck had finished grumbling about babes and showers). His mom beamed with pride when Finn shrugged shyly after Artie and his parents thanked him profusely for being so considerate. The dorm was quite nice, it had the two bedrooms, his and Puck room had bathroom access from the hall. A decent sized living area, with an L shaped sofa, large bookshelf and computer desk near the sliding door. A small galley type kitchenette which included a fridge/freezer combo, a wall oven and cook-top, and the counter that separated the rooms had 4 stools underneath. Then off the main room through a sliding glass door was a little enclosed porch with access to the garden and parking lot. The only thing missing was space for Finn's drum kit but he supposed he might be able to use the music departments kit, making a mental note to find out, thinking Puck might want to see about using their guitars too. It would be boss to be able to continue to jam like at home and he wondered if Blaine or Artie were musical.

The guys exchanged cell phone numbers and said their goodbye's making their way back to the taxi stand and after a ten minute wait finally climbing in one and chatting amongst themselves while Carole asked the driver to take them to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts or (NYADA), which as it turns out is only a few blocks from NYU. Once there Carole and Kurt find the admissions desk and sign in for their tour.

"Will you boys be okay while Kurt and I go on the tour, or do you want to come with us?"

"Nah, that's cool Mom, we'll just stay here and people watch, don't worry we are big boys now, I'll make sure Puck doesn't ruin it for Kurt by hitting on all his future Broadway star friends, go have fun. Just remember it is nearly lunch time and all this city air is making me extra hungry, so don't be too long k!" Finn laughs along with the others over his need to eat practically every 30 minutes and makes shooing motions with his hands as his mom and brother move off.

Finn and Puck just sit in the quad watching the kids that are musically and drama orientated mingle with each other, and he supposes do the same as they were doing not 30 minutes ago. Puck was every few minutes pointing out a pretty girl that he knows would just love to get to know him. One in particular caught his attention and he was standing on the seat stretching up on his tippy toes, trying to get a better look and at the same time point her out to Finn, but swore as she got lost in the crowd entering the main doors of the building. Sighing loudly he slumped onto the bench and instead gave Finn a detailed description. Interspersing his words to thump Finn on the arm and run his hand over his mohawk.

"Man Huddy what a doll! You shoulda seen her long legs wrapped in knee-high socks and don't get me started on her teeny tiny skirt bouncing over her perfect looking..., oh dude her hair reaches right down to her butt and it was up in a horse tail..."

Finn was only half listening, though he did hear the bit about a tiny skirt, and knee socks, (always been a fantasy of his and if the girl was a brunette well...) he was thinking about things and just generally looking forward to being away from Lima and in the Big Apple, though if he was really honest with himself he was nervous about leaving his home and having to fend for himself after a lifetime of having his mom look after, and help him stay organised. He knows his brother will be in the city too and is probably the more house wise of the two, but Finn has always felt like it was his job to look out for Kurt due to the teasing and stupid homophobic crap he was subjected to at school, plus coz he was a lot bigger and stronger than Kurt, even though Kurt was 3 months older. Puck was the same with Miri and the pair of them would more often than not, go home from school with bruised knuckles and the occasional black eye and or split lip.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

Gushing over the size and layout of the school Kurt couldn't keep his excitement contained "Oh Mom this is fantastic look how big the auditorium is, it makes McKinley's look like a doll house, Ooooh I wonder who my room mate will be, obviously he will be talented otherwise he wouldn't be here, though I do hope we don't clash and that he is as dedicated to fashion as myself I really can't see me being friends with someone who dresses in the latest fashion of _'grunge-chic'_ like one of the homeless orphans from _'Oliver'_ or a confused blind granddaddy"

Running his fingers along his neat, perfectly styled quiff, and straightening his scarf. Kurt looks around the lobby at all the kids and one in particular causes his happy look to suddenly change to one of horror! Caused by the sight just revealed by the open elevator door…

Grasping hold of Carole's arm in shock Kurt utters in a higher than normal pitch pointing a finger in the direction of the elevator. "OH my GAGA… Mom please tell me I haven't fallen through the rabbit hole into a twilight zone or some place equally as disturbing..."

The object of Kurt's consternation was attired in super tight red pants with an orange and brown cardigan draped around his raggedy Sex Pistols band T-shirt clad upper body, a sailors cap perched atop his blue hair, matching the sparkly brow stud and lip ring, and to finish off his feet were enclosed in a pair of purple sheep skin boots laced up with rainbow colored ribbons and flashed when he took a step. The whole ensemble made Kurt cringe and feel the desperate need to wash his eyes out with bleach to erase the disturbing images now permanently etched onto his brain.

Laughing out loud at her son's determined speech and the look currently on his face, Carole smiles widely at him and says. "Oh honey please don't ever change, and I'm sure whom ever your room mate is will become a good friend, now lets head to the dorms have you got the floor and room number handy?"

Shaking his head to clear it, he smiles at Carole and says "Yeah I wrote in in my phone notes hold on, here it is um..., second floor room 62 A."

"OK lets go then, look that elevator is empty."

The ride up to the second floor was quiet, each occupant lost in their own thoughts, Carole Hudson-Hummel wondering where the years have gone, the boys were only 8 when she and Kurt's dad Burt married, after being on their own for a few lonely years due to both of them, sadly losing their spouses to illness, and now their baby boys' are all grown up and off to college. She wonders what she will do with her days now there is only her and Burt at home, she has been used to spending her day cooking and cleaning and totally enjoying looking after her three men not to mention being a quasi mom to both Noah and Miriam since they were in 1st grade, maybe she muses she could take in exchange students or a foster child and makes a mental note to speak with Burt when she gets home. Thinking that now she might also have some time to focus on her painting and craft clubs.

Kurt on the other hand was nervously hoping his room mate wouldn't be like the kids' at high school and pick on him because he was _different_ , he was who he was and proud of it, and if people took offence at that … well that was their loss he knew he was talented and a good person, unless folks offended his eye sight with atrocious fashion, (like that kid in the lobby, gosh he hopes he is in different classes and more importantly **not his** room mate) then he would just have to voice his opinion. But like most kids the world over he just wanted to fit in make some good friends and be happy doing what he loved and if by chance he was to meet a boy who enjoyed the same things, and wanted to be with him... well that would be even more rewarding than a Tony award on his mantle.

The elevator dinged on their floor opening to a crowd of people all waiting to take it back down. Checking the hallway for directions Kurt and Carole turned right for rooms numbered 50-70. Arriving at 62-A they found the door ajar and voices bleeding out into the hall, but more interestingly, they could distinctly hear a girl's voice...

"Oh Papa, this is perfect, look you can see the city and central park from the balcony, I wonder if my room mate would mind if I had some little pots of flowers or vegetables… and it looks to be big enough for a bean bag to relax in after dance class in the warmer weather… Ooooh what a lovely space, I can't believe the closets are so big." A loud sad sigh followed by "Oh I wish Daddy was able to come and see."

A deep laugh preceded the words "Pumpkin, calm down Daddy will come by soon, you know he is busy with …"

"Knock, knock, Hi sorry for interrupting but … um … this is my dorm room I think?" Kurt questions nervously glancing worriedly again at the note on his cell phone, and flipping through his bundle of papers, he and Carole have by this time moved fully into the room and as the kids look at each other the adults introduce themselves.

"Hello I'm Leroy Berry and this is my daughter Rachel." Carole looks up at the tall imposing and dare she say exceedingly good looking, African /American man in his early to mid 5o's as he extends a smooth well manicured hand towards her.

Blushing slightly and running her hand over her hair Carole says shyly, "Oh… y-yes good morning, Carole Hudson-Hummel, this is my son Kurt." She says taking the offered hand and shaking it firmly. Turning to each other's children both parents open their mouths at the same time to ask the same question. While Rachel and Kurt are just looking at each with wariness, not sure what is going on but somehow not feeling overly put out about the fact they might be forced to share a dorm room for 4 years, although Kurt immediately takes umbrage at the tiny girl's outfit of a red and blue plaid mini skirt, dark blue button up blouse, knee high dark socks and black Mary–Jane's with little bows on the toes. Her long brunette hair in a high pony tail. He thinks she looks more like a high school freshman than a 19 year old college one about to enter the tough, competitive world of a theater arts college.

"Um did they get the room allocations mixed up or …?" Rachel questions quietly

"Leroy takes charge of the situation and says in an authoritative tone, "Why don't we go down and speak with student services, before anyone panics about things, I have no objections to Rachel sharing a dormitory… providing her personal space and safety will not be compromised or infringed upon by drunken parties and salacious behavior all hours of the night."

Taken slightly aback at Leroy's words, her previous shyness gone, now replaced by a defensive maternal streak, her words taking on a sharp bite Carole counters. "Of course, but please let me just assure both yourself and Rachel Leroy, that Kurt isn't like that and is here to learn and foster his talents in musical and theater arts, and anyway he isn't _interested_ in girl's..., as beautiful as your Rachel is, as any more than friends."

Carole's reference to Kurt's sexuality was immediately picked up by both Berry's and their minds put at rest, not that they couldn't tell the minute he walked into the room. Both Carole and Kurt noticed a look pass between the two along with a head nod and wide bright smiles.

Both adults, now feeling much more at ease, nod at each other and exchange beaming smiles and whispered thank-you's as they shake hands for the second time.

Rachel and Kurt continue to watch each other from behind their parents and smile widely sending each other the thumbs up signal. But followed the adults out the door tagging behind and at once, after looping their arms begin to chatter excitedly about the size of NYADA and asking what each other strengths and weaknesses are. Obviously quite happy to be roomies.

Maryanne, the clerk at student housing after rechecking her computer confirmed there hadn't been a mistake, and further explained that as Rachel and Kurt were the last students to be allocated accommodations, their room was all that was left for freshman, but if it was going to cause upset and become a real problem, they would try and find a solution.

After her quick appraisal of Kurt, Rachel decided that living in the cosy space as platonic friends would be loads of fun, they did have separate bedrooms after all, so sharing the living space and bathroom should be easy as long as they made a proper schedule for their ablution times, making a mental note to make it known at the beginning, that she had a strict routine in regards to her nightly skin care.

"I don't have a problem with sharing, do you Kurt?" Rachel asks wanting to find out all about her new roomie and see if he would be a suitable _'friend'_ for her brother.

"Nope I think it will be fun, we can go shopping when we have time and steal each others face care and hair tricks."

Nodding her head and doing a little dance on the spot, while clapping her tiny hands happily, Rachel gushed "OOOH wonderful, I just know that we are going to be the best of friends Kurt and college is going to be super awesome."

Then turning to her father "It's all good Papa, now can we go and meet the others I want to hear all about their day, plus I'm starving I thought I saw a Greek café just down the road."

Turning back to Kurt and his mom and offering her hand, she says politely

"It was lovely to meet you Mrs Hudson-Hummel and you too Kurt, I look forward to seeing you again when school starts, shall we swap phone numbers just in case we wish to confer over what to bring to furnish our new shared living space?" Obviously we don't want to double up as the available space isn't overly large, but can I just mention that I have a very extensive selection of framed original Broadway playbills and posters and even signed photographs of Ms's Streisand and Lu'Pone."

"O-of course Rachel." Kurt can barely contain himself at Rachel's words (Ms Patti Lu'Pone has always been an idol of his) and with a shaky hand digs into his messenger bag and finds a pen and pad of purple star shaped post-it notes and writes his number down, handing it to her as she hands over a pink business card, a large gold star superimposed over the top and her contact details typed neatly inside in a curly font.

Saying goodbye, the two family's separate and make their way out of the school, Kurt can't wait to tell Finn all about his new roomie and knows that he will be jealous of the fact that he as the gay brother gets to share with a beautiful girl, while poor Finn is stuck having to look at Puck's ugly face and atrocious hairdo every morning. Not to mention he has a room all to himself, and is already designing a new wardrobe for his new petite friend, as he assumes the rest of her clothing is of a similar thread to what she was wearing today and that made him cringe slightly. He sometimes wonders why he chose theater arts instead of fashion but after a long time throwing both ideas around and weighing up the pro's and con's he decided that he really did like the way music made him feel inside…, free somehow..., and any-ways fashion was something he could always fall back on if heaven forbid NYADA didn't pan out, but starting on a complete overhaul of Rachel's wardrobe would be a perfect test of his abilities.

Later that afternoon in different restaurants, both the Anderberry and Hudmel family members were each talking over the top of the other, Kurt still over excited about going to college and when Finn asks him about his room mate all he says is she is really quite beautiful in an ugly duckling/swan like way, a secretive smile on his face.

Puck just looks weirdly at the brothers' and continues eating his pizza, obscenely moaning around each mouthful, about how freaking good NY pizza is and hopes they deliver, spitting bits over the table when he says, "We gotta lock in at least one night a week for pie, beer an' C.O.D tourney's man."

Finn sends a slightly panicked look across the table, to see if his mom heard the bit about the beer, but thankfully she seemed to now be busy talking to Kurt about some extra kitchen bits and pieces, so he just shrugs and frowns at Puck's carrying on then nods, interrupting the others conversation by telling Kurt "I'm glad you have a nice roomie man." It wasn't an uncommon occurrence that Finn sometimes had trouble understanding his brother's words, and this time his reference to water-birds was just as confusing but he nods happily and says, "That's cool, I'm happy for ya bro just remember if anyone gives you any trouble you make sure and let me know so I can come and sort them out ASAP OK?"

Rachel is chirping excitedly to her Daddy and brother Blaine about her new roomie "Oh isn't it just wonderful, Kurt has the same interests as myself and seemed so very happy when I told him about my framed and autographed photos. At least I will manage my full 8 hours of sleep each night knowing he won't keep me awake all night with girl's and wild partying, but then again maybe…"

Pausing for a mouthful of her souvalaki she watches as Blaine swallows his own mouthful, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip to catch some wayward tabbouleh and before he can ask his question Rachel does her twin mind trick thing and reads his. Giggling a little as she says "Because darling Lainey he is gay and very cute and fashionable in a _'I_ _have the_ _ **courage**_ _to stand up and be me, because I_ _know who I am,_ kind of way'..." she continues with her food smiling impishly at the interested look on her big brother's face then saying in a sing-song voice that only Blaine appears to hear. " _I even have his cell number_..."

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

 **First day of freshman year:**

"Ok have a good day we can Skype later, you set it up on your laptop didn't you? … Good, what time will you be on?… Alright love you too bye."

Blaine hangs up his cell and makes to grab his bag from the counter in the kitchen waving at Finn, who is staring into the refrigerator like he expects some food to jump out at him already made up, and trying not to make his eavesdropping obvious.

While he was listening in, Finn was wondering if Blaine already had a boyfriend, coz by the sound of his voice he was talking to someone special. Finn was sort of hoping he might be a suitable friend for Kurt, but if he was taken...

Blaine smiles at his roomie knowing full well he was listening in to his conversation, before saying happily. "Um Finn, I don't think your breakfast is going to make itself man, I left some pancakes, bacon and scrambled egg in the oven so hop to it before Puck eats it all. Catch you later, have a good day yeah? Oh and don't forget to turn the oven off we don't want to burn the place down."

"Oh man my favorite! Yeah thanks dude, oh and thanks heaps for breakfast I mean, it's good to know one of us guys can cook, maybe you know to do proper real waffles, roast chicken, spaghetti and meatballs too huh?" Finn smiles shyly at his roomie, his blush not hiding his dimples, and waving as he opens the oven forgetting what he is doing and nearly dropping the hot plate, before grabbing the close at hand dish towel, letting out a deep sigh of delight at the smell of his breakfast wanting to eat it all, but on hearing Puck make grunting and farting noises from the bedroom, he turns the oven off and begrudgingly decides to be nice and leave him some.

Blaine waves and chuckles to himself thinking Finn is just the perfect combination of Momma's boy and tough take no crap leader, and knows he would be the right guy for his sister, especially as he is nothing like Puck who in just the week they had been dorm mates had already found a handful of girls to be _'with'_.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.**

Even though Finn was at NYU on a football scholarship he still wanted to do proper studies, so he had a back up, he didn't want to just be known as a ball playing jock and if something happened later on … well he would be ok. He had spent a lot of the last few months of high school and the summer studying the course catalogs, and decided that design/drafting and business management were the right ones for him. He'd always had an interest in drawing and liked the idea of being an architect and one day maybe having his own company.

So here he is at 9:30am facing the door of lecture room 203 ready for his first class as a genuine college student.

He didn't really see much of Puck this morning just a quick 5 minutes to let him know about breakfast and a reminder not to be late for his 10:30 am class on building basics 1A in the west hall, and also health and fitness at 2 followed by a football meet and greet at 5 so he would catch him there later.

Watching as the other students filed into to the classroom Finn laughed openly at the wolf whistling when the teacher walked in … coz lets face it she was stunning, and once she started to speak, he was thankful Puck wasn't in the same class…

"Good morning people my name is Professor Peta De'Angelo, welcome to _'Introduction to Architecture'._ Now as this is the first time most of us have met I'm going to call attendance so kindly make a grunt, wave or even sing the opening bars of your favorite TV jingle or movie theme song when I call your name so I can at least put a name to your face."

The group of about 25 kids giggled and laughed out loud at the Prof's last sentence, Finn decided even he loved to sing he would just raise his hand when his name was called, but after hearing how some of the other kids answered, when it was his turn he instead tapped out a little tune with a couple of pens on the desk top that the Prof recognized straight away as the opening bars to _'_ _H_ _ot for teacher_ _'_ _by_ _Van Halen_ one of Finn's favorite 80's band.

In a laughter filled tone she said "Very good Mr Hudson 80's rock has always been a favorite of mine. So now that we all know each other it is time to get serious, let me tell you what to expect from my class during the first semester. We will go through the history of architecture on a world wide scale, you will analyse and write papers with an allowable minimum of 2000 words, describing the different styles from religious and sacred to secular, public and domestic from the western civilizations, also the cultures of the ancient Americas, Hindu, Buddhist and the Islamic peoples. The time frame will range from ancient Mesopotamia right through to the modern era... I also have to point out that you will ALL be required to take part in FULL group and class discussions.

Leaving his Intro to Arch class, an hour and a half later his head buzzing with all the info, and wondering how the hell he is gonna be able to write essays with that many words. But feeling proud of himself for the first time in his schooling history, because he actually enjoyed a class and was looking forward to working out his plan for a building made from recycled products that could be used as emergency, portable homes or shelters for people in disaster zones, which was their first big assignment.

Checking his timetable again and smiling at the fact his only classes left today were with Puck. He digs in his pocket for some change and collecting a can of soda from the machine in the lobby, he made his way to the quad just outside the library, and dug out of his backpack the couple of sandwiches he threw together after breakfast making a mental note to buy a container to put them in, as he couldn't cope with that damn cling film every day, it just kept coming off the roll and getting all tangled around everything, he still doesn't know how his cell phone, the lid off the peanut butter jar and the butter knife, his door key, one sock and the TV remote got wrapped up but… well never mind the stuff is dangerous, then it wouldn't cut, he wonders how his mom did it for years, huh, maybe it's a mom only skill?

Even though his scholarship paid for his fees, dorm room and a percentage of his food. He still had to provide the majority his own food. He wondered if he'd be able to squeeze in a part time job to help keep his bank account healthy. While he ate he was looking through the course syllabus for health and fitness and saw that three days a week was dedicated to the physical aspect of football therefore a lot of the time was to be spent in the gym.

But the rest of the day till his next class which was at 2pm, he was going to spend in the library. But thought he'd send a quick text off to Kurt first, just to see how his day was going and hoped their schedules would match up at least on a couple of days so they could maybe grab some lunch or even dinner together. Moving his fingers over the keypad he types a short message.

 _ **Hey little bro, hows yr day?**_

 _ **Any cute guys catch yr eye yet?**_

 _ **my classes so far r gr8.**_

 _ **Got 1st fball meet this eve**_

 _ **hop soon**_

 _ **Finn :**_ **D**

Pressing send Finn smiles as he looks around and again pinches himself at his good luck, he finishes off his lunch and from the corner of his eye he notices a redhead girl watching him, and as soon as she realized he saw her she sends him a wave and stands up making her way towards him, her tall slim body swaying with her movements. All of a sudden Finn gets nervous, the predatory smile on her face is making him sweat, he has always been shy around girls for some reason, even though he was the QB and one of the popular kids all through school, he has never had Puck's ability to be smooth and talk the girls into bed or even just talk to them without sounding like a looser dweeb. He is just about to get up and move towards the library, when his cell rings and he answers knowing it is Kurt, thankful to have a distraction.

"Hey Kurt… yeah I'm good man, I gotta say this college life is a blast, how are you getting' on with your room mate?… cool beans … yeah well send me your timetable and I'll send you mine and maybe we can make one night a week just for us yeah? … ha, ha, not yet but you know Puck, it won't take him long to find a girl to rave about, apart from how loud she screamed his name. Ok man, well take care, it was great to talk to you love you too bye."

Hanging up, Finn noticed the red head had moved closer, and was now right next to him on the bench practically in his lap, running her fingers through her short hair. The whole time her eyes focused on Finn's crotch. Straight away deciding that he wasn't interested in this girl mainly because she scared the shit out of him with the crazy eyes and lip licking. He tried to be polite like his mom had always taught him but he couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Er... hi is this your seat? Dude... I'm real sorry, I was j-just leaving, coz well you know... to go and … um... grown up college work to do yeah… well um bye."

Grabbing his backpack and taking off at a fast pace ignoring the calls of "Hey stud I'm Kirby why don't we catch up tonight at the Omega Tea sorority house party?" Finn didn't breathe till he was well away and in an open area of the library.

Finally feeling safe he takes a series of deep breaths and rubs his hands over his face, trying to understand why that girl scared him so much, his inner voice loud in his head and nearly deafening him,

" _GOD! Hudson what the hell is wrong with you it's not like you are a freaking virgin or anything… well, it has been a long dry spell."_

Finn tries to defend himself _"Hey hold up, there's nothing wrong with wanting the next time to be special._

But his inner voice talks over the top causing Finn to sigh and wonder if the stress of college is already getting to him and causing him to have conversations with himself. _"Even though you can't really remember much about the first time can you? Besides her bossy bitchy cheerleader voice telling you to 'just lay down and do as she said and for fucks sake make sure the freaking condom stays on, and for the love of god can you stop with the damned crying' have another shot or six of Patron. Then afterwards more yelling about buying her food from the drive through Mexican place."_

He still clearly remembers the hangover the next morning was like waking up with a bowling alley on league pennants night in his head, and so, so not worthy of recollecting.

Turning a deep shade of pink at his own memories Finn locks that terrible moment after their championship winning football game, in his senior year away along with those memories about that other girl in junior year, in a box in the deep dark recess's of his mind and loses the key. Hoping to one day find the **right** girl who will help him make much better memories, ones that he won't ever want to forget, and will be more than happily to relive with her on a daily basis for the rest of his lifetime! He wonders idly if Kurt has met that girl yet that Puck spotted on orientation day, the one with the little skirt and knee-high socks now she sounded interesting, very interesting...

Catching up with Puck later that afternoon Finn couldn't help but bust out laughing at the way his mo-hawked buddy was gushing over the amount of girls who had invited him to their sorority house parties after just one day, but sobering when Puck said, "I'm gonna meet up with a tall leggy redhead called Kirby, later tonight coz she just loved the taster she had of the Puckerone this afternoon, she is gonna introduce me to her sisters, an' wondered if I had any friends I could take, to make the night a bit more interesting, _**'IYKWIM'**_ _...,_ thought I might ask wheels, dude is way cooler than he looks even with those dammed suspenders and vests, there's no point in asking Bow-tie B, they'd be more an' likely to start with beauty tips and hair do's an' shit an' forget all about the Puckmiester, and you would most probably break out into hives or some shit and start cryin' when one of the foxy babes, so much as breathed in your ear so there's no way I'm gunna let you fucking rain all over my parade. MAN Huddy I fuckin' love college! So don't wait up bro."

Puck then winks and wiggles his eyebrows at his dumbfounded best friend. Finn's face changing from surprised to annoyed at Puck's inference that he would completely wimp out, (even though he was probably right but he has always thought that girls who were shy and gentle and let a guy have an opinion were nicer than ones who just told him what and how to do it) and he was about to try and defend himself when they had reached their health and fitness class, so all conversation for the minute was dropped.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Finn was having a great time still and by the time Thanksgiving rolled around he was fully entrenched in the life of a freshman college student, his classes were going very well and he was one of 4 QB's on the NYU Titans team, training was hard and most nights on football days he just collapsed into bed after a shower and dinner. Blaine had taken over the evening meal cooking duties, mainly because (1) Well it was obvious he could actually cook more than just microwave meals, and (2) he had more regular hours at his law school. So therefore he, Artie and Puck had been relegated to clean up duty.

Well when Puck was home that is, he spent most of his time with his _'_ _entourage_ _'_ and most weeks was begging Finn to lend him money to restock his condom supply.

Finn had had enough by the end of their third week and stopped giving it to him letting his friend know in a very direct manner of his irritation.

"Fuck it all Puckerman why don't you go find a job to pay for them or better still slow down and focus on your studies. The girls will be here for 4 years dude and there are new ones all the time so just pace your self and keep it in your fucking pants. Remember there are 3 other guys' that live in this dorm who are interested in their classes and graduating! AND we are so over! Acting like your personal freaking booking clerks at the ' _Fuck-A-Puck_ _'_ club all hours of every night."

Puck at least apologized and promised to try and tone it down, but said "Aww Huddy come on man you know I'ma a sex shark and will die without it on a regular basis…

Though Finn standing up to his full six feet three and a half inches towering over him, flexing his QB's arm and threatening to punch his face in and saying in a threatening tone "Yeah well if you don't tone it down and stop messing with the rest of us I'm more than happy to hasten the dying bit."

Finn's words made Puck slow down his ardor somewhat..., for a little while at least.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The Lima boys were making the 10 hour drive back home for the Thanksgiving holiday weekend, which they were all happy about, started as a half day on the Wednesday November 23. So they decided to leave straight after their morning classes are done. Finn dropped Puck outside NYADA and telling him go in and pick up Kurt, while he gasses up the truck and says he'll meet them back outside in 20 but try not to get sidetracked _'chatting_ _or whatever_ _'_ with the theater girls or he was paying for the parking ticket. Sending the middle finger wave to Finn over his shoulder, Puck makes his way to the lobby of Kurt's building taking his time and (just to piss Finn off) making eyes at and chatting with the few girls milling about the lounge area seriously thinking about expanding his _lovin'_ _skills_ to NYADA.

Finally reaching the second floor and finding room 62A. He knocks loudly and nearly trips over his own tongue when the door is opened by a tiny brunette, dressed in a pair of tight fitting yoga pants, and an over-sized sweat top with a picture of a cat dressed in a frilly dress or something falling off one tanned shoulder and her long dark hair falling around her like a shawl. She offers him a look of surprise before it quickly becomes a bright but unsure smile showing her perfectly straight white teeth and making her dark eyes shine.

"Hello um...?

The angel in front of him is looking up at him with wide questioning eyes and has a tiny delicate hand outstretched waiting for his response by way of either words or a handshake or both.

Puck can only just stare and shake his head running his left hand over the top of his hawk and acting like a dweeb. As he takes her offered hand in his suddenly sweaty one, and unconsciously groans aloud at the contact, when he finally rolls his tongue back into his mouth and turns his brain to voice switch on, the only words he can clearly put together over the giant lump of nervousness stuck in his throat are... "Puck" and "N-no I'm Puck …um… I-I mean Noah Puckerman h-hi..., K-Kurt?"

Retrieving her hand from her visitor and surreptitiously wiping it dry on her thigh, Rachel nods and says somewhat disappointedly "Oh, yes, Kurt did mention that his brother would be arriving soon to collect him, but you aren't what I expected from his description… shorter and um... less hair … But well never mind... hi Noah I'm Rachel, Kurt's room mate please come in and make yourself comfortable he won't be a minute, he's just packing his bathroom supplies."

Just as she finishes speaking her cell rings, she sends an apologetic look towards Puck and smiles happily at the call tone, answering in an excited sing song voice. "Hey you, all packed? … ok I'll see you soon then, bye, love you."

Excusing herself and wishing him a happy Thanksgiving Rachel leaves Puck sitting on the sofa pressing a pink star shaped scatter cushion over his groin and willing his raging boner away. Cursing his body at the effect Rachel has had on him in the 5 fucking minutes he has been in her presence, no woman ever in the past, (even the numerous cougars from around Lima) has ever got him feeling like this, but he can't understand how his insides are twisting and turning like a roller-coaster with just a look and a handshake. Suddenly feeling jealous and wanting to know who the person was, that she was talking all sweet with on the phone, and cursing under his breath about the lucky bastard he assumed was her boyfriend. When Kurt appears wheeling a suitcase and carrying a smaller square case that matched, even down to the shoe shaped luggage tag and bright red ribbon on the handle.

"Oh... hello Puck, where is my brother? Oh never mind here take this case please and be careful, my cleansers and moisturizers are in there as well as my…"

"Shit Hummel can we just fucking move already? Huddy is gassing up his truck, so lets get to going before he goes all mother swan or some other duck shit, and sends out a freaking search party or blames my ass for him copping a parking ticket."

Used to Puck's gruff tone and bad language, and not really put out by it. Kurt just frowns and shrugs, calling out to Rachel "I'm leaving Rachel, have a nice break sweet girl and try to get some serious _YOU_ time in OK! You don't want ugly bags so make sure you use that night-time eye creme I gave you alright? Bye bye love see you in a few days have a safe trip home."

Puck turns away from the door quickly glancing over Kurt's shoulder trying and get a glimpse of Rachel, who has now emerged from her bedroom pulling her own suitcase, the strap of a laptop bag over one shoulder, her hair now in a long braid that ends at her waist. She hugs Kurt and presses a kiss on his cheek happily wishing him a good holiday and a reminder to be safe on the roads, and a girl scout promise to rest and use his magic eye creme every night.

In the space of 15 minutes Puck had fallen mo-hawk over football cleats for Rachel, and spends the entire trip home mooning over her and repeatedly telling his travel mates that if she was his he would gladly change his sex shark hat for one with _'Rachel's man'_ written on it and would even lose the hawk if she asked him to. Also is it possible to switch colleges? Coz if he went to NYADA… Finn cuts off his rambling with a hard punch to his upper arm, nearly squashing Kurt who was sitting between them. Finn's far from the norm erratic actions whilst driving causing the truck to swerve on the road, as he says menacingly, his eyes leaving the road momentarily to glare at Puck

"Dude for fucks sake... I am tired of listening to you it's only been 15 damn minutes and if you don't shut the hell up up I'ma gonna call up this Rachel girl and tell her you are having treatment for some sort of long term STD or are supporting a wife and 10 kids on just a student loan. Now either talk about something else, or better still go to sleep and leave me in peace it's a long drive man. Just don't drool all over Kurt's fancy scarf or you'll be in the shit with him as well.

Kurt tries to hold back his laughter at Puck's love struck shenanigans, even though his mo-hawked friend keeps pestering him and trying to steal his cell and check if her number is in it. Instead he tucks his cell down the waist band of his pants knowing damn well Puck won't try to get it again. Then smiling at his brother when Puck pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, before slouching as far as possible and turning his back on him and Finn, as much as the constrictive space of the truck cab allows, snoring loudly on purpose, until another hard whack to his arm makes him stop.

Kurt doesn't divulge any info at all and once Puck's overly exaggerated snores become real ones, he changes her name in the address book from Rachel* to _Barbra*_ (which is her middle name, but Puckerman doesn't need to know that) mainly due to the fact he really doesn't want to share her, because over the course of the last few months they have become very close and told each other their deepest secrets and understand the other's need to be liked and recognized for their (in their own words) superior talents, as well as their desire to find a partner who will understand that need, and put up with their moments of intense diva-ism but genuinely still love them for them, but most important in any relationship is complete honesty. Kurt is positive after the many conversations about what they look for in potential partners, that she is more suited to his brother than his friend. But because of conflicting schedules and obscene work loads at school, it is very difficult to make time to get together.

Even trying to plan a trip to visit is out of the question, as she comes from Pennsylvania which is about 9 hours by road, in the opposite direction from Lima. He is hoping though, that by Christmas break they might have managed some time to meet socially. He surreptitiously keeps tabs on Finn's life at school through Mercedes, and therefore as far as she knows he isn't seeing anyone even for casual hook ups.

Puck meanwhile is a completely different story, having apparently already slept with a very large majority of the freshman cohort, and is now working his way through the sophomores, that little snippet is courtesy of the biggest gossip at McKinley the one and only Miss Mercedes Jones. Kurt doesn't suppose being at college in New York makes any difference to her abilities to scope out and hear all the juicy news. He smiles and thinks all they need now is Jacob Ben-Israel and his damn video camera to document all the goings on and it would be just like McKinley High.

But Kurt being the romantic he is, has a plan to get his brother and room mate personal face to face time, and just knows deep down that they could be part of something very special and long lasting. He has even thought of a cute couple name for them _'Finchel'..._ Knowing his brother would more than likely reference it to a baked good or food item of some sort. He is also secretly hopping to meet very soon, Rachel's twin brother Blaine, and after hearing all about him and seeing photos thinks he is very cute indeed and was ecstatic to find out is Finn's dorm mate. Wondering why Finn and Puck haven't yet made the connection. Instead he just put it down to them being boys and if things didn't involve food, video games, girl boobs, football or sleep they were blind to the goings on in the rest of the world.

Before the three boys were more than five feet into the Hudmel house later that Wednesday evening, they were ambushed by their mom.

Her teary cries of "There are my boys, oh my goodness look at you all, you all look wonderful, don't they Burt? College really looks like it agrees with you. So mature, but you look thin Finny are you eating properly?" Before she promptly burst into tears again and mumbling about how fast the time flies.

While Carole is emotional and liquid eyed over the boys, Burt Hummel just watches on highly amused at the looks on their faces. Even at the fact she makes Finn sit on the arm of the sofa so she can reach her arms around his neck to nearly hug the life out of him, though he doesn't seem to mind too much, hugging her back just as strongly then standing up so he could twirl her around, their happy laughter, causing everyone else to start as well. Even Puck loses the tough boy faҫade when it is his turn and is not ashamed one little bit to unwrap one hand from around his _'mom'_ to wipe away his tears.

Burt's memories suddenly rewind to when the boys were about 10 and he and Carole had not long married. Carole had told him that Meredith Puckerman decided that being a mother was infringing too much on her social life and pretty much abandoned her twins when they were in the first grade, and who she welcomed with open arms and offered the real love and care that they had been denied.

A love according to Noah and Miriam if one was to ask them, over the years that Momma Hudson-Hummel gave willingly without question or the expectation of payment, the only thanks she needed was for them to be happy and the best they could be.

Sitting down to dinner that first night Finn, Kurt and Puck, were trying to talk over one another and tell Carole and Burt all about their life at college and what they had been up to, trying to put her mind at rest that they were eating right and looking after themselves. Finn overtook the conversation by telling their parents that their room-mate Blaine Anderson did most of the cooking and man was he good at it, and in his opinion he should be going to a cooking school not studying law. Dinner was completed in happy comfortable silence the only real sounds were groans of delight from three guys who had missed their mom's excellent cooking for the past few months, and after dinner the five Hudmelman's were relaxing in the family room with a hot chocolate or coffee and some of Carole's famous choc chip/ pecan cookies.

Finn was in his favorite recliner chair (that had once belonged to his birth father Chris Hudson) half asleep, Kurt was curled up in the love seat next to where his mom and dad were sitting on the sofa, and Puck was sprawled out on the floor in front of the slow burning fire, his head resting on a scatter cushion, held up slightly by his folded arms and looked to be minutes away from sleep as well, content to be home and surrounded by people he knows love him and who he loves and always feels comfortable with, and where Momma H is about the only person besides his twin, who he will answer to when they call him Noah. At her next words though, he sure woke up quick he didn't move, but his ears where turned on and ready to record in his head any and all information about the tiny brunette who captured his heart with just a handshake and a smile.

"So you and Rachel are getting on ok then sweetheart? Not had any arguments over her clothes yet?" She asks Kurt with a giggle.

"No mom we get along famously, it's like we are cut from the same bolt of cloth, I mean… I can't believe I have finally found a kindred spirit, though I must confess her wardrobe does need some tweaking, she does own quite a lot of the same sort of clothes as she was wearing that first day you met her, but now the cooler weather is upon us she has taken to wearing jeans that hug nicely and long sleeve baseball T-shirt type tops and knee high boots instead, and for someone so short her legs seem to go on for miles, then there is of course dance class which means we need to be loose and comfortable so it is yoga pants, tank-tops and leotards most lessons."

Puck wanted to tell Kurt to leave Rachel's clothes alone coz he thought the image he had in his head of her was just perfect, and even though she is tiny, he did agree with his friend that her legs were perfect and after seeing her in the tight yoga pants she was wearing today, it was no wonder he sprung a boner so quickly...

Returning his mom's smile Kurt pauses for some hot chocolate

"She is also interested in healthy eating and was surprised to find a reasonably priced Japanese restaurant a couple of blocks from school which is our Friday night treat, followed by an ice-cream sundae with all the trimmings… well hers is dairy free, mine is at least low fat. Then we usually follow with facials, deep hair moisturizing treatments and mani/pedi's, while watching classic Broadway movies, though a couple of weeks ago we broke with tradition and watched George Clooney in Batman."

His voice turning all dreamy for a minute at the thought of George dressed in tight black leather and a mask. Ignoring the chuckles from his dad and brothers' he continues,

"She is as dedicated to her studies as me too, and... Ooooh, Mom you should hear her sing… my gosh it is like hearing the angel's... she has such a range and is way better than me, she can reach and hold a high F effortlessly, while as we know it takes me weeks of practice with stickers on the piano keys, and then I can only hold the note for a short time, and she can bake! Her sugar cookies are to die for, I keep trying to save some for the boys but they never last long enough." He giggles at his own words and slyly takes a look at Puck before the next words leave his lips.

"We both even have the same ideas as to what makes a good boyfriend and seeing as we are both single at present, we have fun making pros and cons list of any boys we like the initial look of at school. She has to beat the guys off with a stick especially this one guy Briely Le'James who is a drama studies senior and looks like he is a walking add for hair gel or toothpaste or something else just as cliché, he has girls falling at his feet all over the place… Personally I think he resembles a donkey."

"Oh my goodness, I hope you help keep awful boys like that away darling, but she sounds just perfect, have you met her other dad yet? With a daughter that beautiful they must get very worried about her being in NY on her own, I know I would be if she was mine. But I'm so happy you all have settled in to college so well, and we are both so very proud of the three of you."

Smiling at the beams on the boys faces at her words she looked towards Noah and says

"Miri sent an e-mail with some pictures the other day letting us know she has settled in to her art school in London, and her and Billie have found a lovely little bed-sit/studio type apartment no far from their school and the book shop Miri works part time in. She said to say hi to you all and would love to hear from you a bit more regularly Noah dear, and hopes you are being safe and have left some ladies at NYU for the rest of the guys."

Everyone laughs at that, and even Puck blushes and smiles at his sisters words, she then holds her hand over her mouth to hide her yawn."

At the words _two dad's_ Puck shakes a little thinking one father is bad enough but … man he doesn't think he is strong enough for that, but meeting the 'rents is a long way down the road yet.

Burt, hiding his own yawn says "Well I don't know about you three but I'm ready for bed."and after hugging his sons' goodnight and fist bumping Puck he and Carole retire to their bedroom.

Which in turn gives Finn the idea that his bed sounds like a boss idea, after the early start, long drive and a belly full of his mom's cooking he is ready to hit the hay too. "Well that's me done too dudes see you in the morning."

Another round of yawns and a "It's good to be home dude" while swapping a good night fist bump with Puck and Kurt he makes his way up the stairs, strips off his clothes after digging some sleep pants and an old McKinley T-shirt from his dresser, enters his en-suite bathroom for a quick shower, brushes his teeth before falling into his queen sized bed, thankful to be able to spread his giant frame out and wishing his dorm room was big enough to swap his single bed for this one.

The conversation about Kurt's roomie rolling around in his head and he wondered if she would ever come with Kurt when they met up for pizza, coz she sounded really cool not to mention sexy!

Kurt made to leave the living room pretty soon after his brother mumbling something about his night-time routine being way behind schedule. Puck followed him up the stairs to his own room and spent the night mulling over the new info he had on Rachel and tried to plan his next approach without looking like an idiot in front of her again like he did today.

" _ **And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night"**_

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Back at school after their few days at home, with enough leftovers to fill their fridge for at least a couple of days, the guys were extra busy in the last weeks before school finished for Christmas break. Football practices were harder and longer as the season was about halfway done and Finn wanted to be in top form as he was hoping to keep the #1 QB's spot.

After one such brutal training session Puck is slumped against his locker too tired to even take off his pads, moaning to Finn who is in pretty much the same position, cept he has at least lost his pads and is standing there in just his pants trying to decide whether to clean up using the massaging shower at the gym or wait till he got home. A few seconds contemplation and his growling belling made the decision for him. So instead he just stripped off his uniform pants in favor of some sweats and dragged a sweat top over his top half. Sitting on the bench to put his sneakers on just agreeing with Puck's words.

"Man that training session was freaking brutal, does coach want to kill us or what?"

Finn can't do anymore than nod at Puck's question as he grabs his bag, trying to hurry his buddy along as he was more than ready to head home for a shower and dinner. Blaine had promised to cook something extra special that will help keep their protein levels up, and Finn couldn't wait. All the way home he was imagining a plate sized steak and mashed potatoes and maybe a couple of sunny side up eggs and mushrooms on the top. Hopefully followed by some more moist nutty banana bread and those fantastic choc-walnut brownies. Finn wondering when Blaine had the time to bake them, as he is pretty sure their dorm would smell like baking, home always did when his mom had a baking day all homely and warm...

Kurt, after finally meeting Blaine a couple of days after after thanksgiving was immediately smitten with the brunette law student and was happy to hear from Rachel later that night that his interest was reciprocated, then after a _'date'_ at the local coffee shop a week later, the two guys decided to try and spend as much time together as possible, both feeling that instant _'ZING'_ of a connection and really wanted to see where it would go, but of course they were both very busy with school and free time was a scarce commodity. They figured that was why Skype and text messaging was invented, so they happily made do with that and met up when they could.

Puck was still infatuated with Rachel and much to his disgust had not been able to get anything out of Kurt. All his free time (not that there was much of it) had been spent visiting NYADA to try and see her.

On several occasions he had been to her dorm only to find not only Kurt as expected, to his great surprise Blaine.

One particular Thursday afternoon Puck turns up at Rachel's dorm and after smoothing a hand over the top of his freshly trimmed mohawk he looks down to the bunch of mixed daisy's and carnations held tightly in his sweaty hand as he took a deep breath telling himself to stay calm before knocking on the door. Expecting to see a bright beaming smile underneath wide chocolate brown eyes belonging to Rachel he is instead greeted by the same dark eyes, but instead topped by thick dark brows and a voice very definitely male that belongs to his dorm mate,

"Oh hey man, what's up?"

Quickly shoving the flowers behind his back Puck stutters out "E-r yeah h-hi B, I was um looking for Huddy, is he here dude?"

"Ah… no sorry Puck he has a late class on Thursday's it finishes about 6 I think."

"Shit that's right … ok thanks B catch ya at home, later man." Puck turns and waves over his shoulder but forgets and uses the hand holding the flowers, before leaving with a moody look on his face. Wondering what time Blaine had to chat up Rachel and why wouldn't she give him a chance, maybe it was coz he could cook like a boss and wondered if he should see if there are any cooking classes he can go to maybe that's what will win her over...

Puck was talking to himself out loud and chuckling at the idea of himself after a few classes becoming a winner on one of those TV cooking competition shows. Receiving odd looks from the kids in the hall, then quickly sobering as he remembered the one time at McKinley he walked into the home EC room, (a room he didn't even know their school had BTW) to find a beautiful blonde making cupcakes for a bake sale or something but ended up with flour and eggs all over the kitchen and them, till Finn came looking for his **girlfriend**! The smile quickly falling from his face replaced by a dark frown and a deep sigh at the aftermath of that episode.

But on his way back down stairs he always managed to meet a girl who had no qualms or inhibitions about letting him know she wanted to sleep with him right then and there, so of course his desire to know more about the tiny brunette in room 62A was pushed to the back of his mind for the 45 minutes or so it took to make the lady happy. He just couldn't say no to the girls even though he wanted to date Rachel, his mind like his dick, was all over the place.

It worried him the whole way home as to why Blaine would be hanging around obviously he knew Blaine was gay, unless he was into Kurt. Then once it twigged after finally seeing properly the numerous photos that were all around the dorm, that Blaine was Rachel's brother, he was a little happier, but was now worried that he'd still never get a chance to ask Rachel out, coz being a twin himself he knew how close and connected twins are and twin guys' with a sister, were in his experience even more protective.

On one of their Skype 'dates' Blaine mentioned his and Rachel's birthday was coming up in December, Kurt then had an idea for a little get together at a restaurant for dinner and maybe after at a dance club or something and said "Do you think Rachel would be ok with meeting up with his brother, Puck and Artie and his friend from Lima Mercedes? She should invite her own friends of course, and what if everyone pays for their own meals.?"

Blaine said "That is a great idea Kurt but our dads' would be willing to pay for dinner, all they needed to know was when/where and how many."

Kurt said excitedly "It would be fun to finally get together in a casual setting without the constraints of school. Though I have to warn you, Puck still has a thing for Rachel after only meeting her once at Thanksgiving and if he is honest, as nice as Puck is Finn was more Rachel's type."

"Man! I figured there was something going on with him, coz he has been home more than usual, just moping and sometimes studying, but he's just been different, quiet you know, and was asking Artie if he should shave his mo-hawk off and even something about cooking classes coz he figured _'she' might like him better._ Poor Artie didn't know what to say and Puck never said who _she_ was. Plus those times he has turned up at your dorm. I did hear Finn ask him what was the matter and was he ok, obviously unaware of the fact that my baby sister was the cause of Puck's problems. He then just grunted a response at Finn that sounded something like ' _the hell do you care anyway you_ _always_ _get..._ _'_ then got up and left, came home hours later with lipstick all over his face and his shirt on inside-out... Finn didn't know what was going on and after trying again to talk to him just frowned then stomped away but you could tell he was worried for days about Puck."

Blaine agreed about Finn being the better choice and said "I'd been telling Chelle about my tall friend and shown her a picture I'd taken of the four of us celebrating our 2 month anniversary as room mates. She sounded very interested, also when she and I were talking on Skype the other week Finn had walked past and saw her, then all of a sudden went all cute and goofy and hung around making small talk. So I think it is safe to say there is an obvious attraction. But I sorta feel sorry for Puck you know, and hope it won't cause any problems between him and Finn I know they have been best buddies since they were babies just about."

Sighing deeply Kurt said "I know, but there is a little part of Puck that freezes at the word commitment and monogamy, always citing his aversion to dating just one girl because he is a _'sex shark'_ _and can't be tied down_ _'_ _._ Though if Finn and Rachel do get together Puck will protect her with his life if necessary once he gets over the fact a woman chose his tall, goofy friend over **his own** super stud persona. But I don't think he would ever do anything to threaten his and Finn's friendship they have been through too much together over the years. He will one day find a woman who is as bad-ass as himself and they will be happy in their own way but I really don't think Rachel is the one for him. I'd like to say he could change his ways for the right woman, but then again if she is the right one he shouldn't have to change too much except his playboy ways… but I honestly think Puck is incapable of dealing with her diva moods and quest for perfection...,"

A loud gasp from Kurt as he says in apology "Oh… I'm so sorry Blaine for talking about your sister like that please forgive me…, I sometimes forget my self and let my mouth run away with me. I really do think the world of Rachel and have become quite attached to her, terrible fashion and all"

Through the laptop camera Blaine could see Kurt's embarrassed face and trying to ease his mind. "Ha, ha, Kurt please don't worry about it I fully understand where you are coming from I've know Rachel all her life remember, and have to say even though I've always known I was gay she taxes my patience with her need to have everything perfect and just as she wants. You know our Dads' used to just throw up their hands and let her rant when she got wound up, for someone so small she sure knows how to get her way."

Happy to see he hadn't upset Blaine by talking about Rachel Kurt encourages his friend to continue

"But if you look deep enough you can see she only wants those around her, to see in themselves what she does and reach their full potential in what ever it is they are doing. She was the same in high school with her glee club, she had always thought that no one liked her, because she would push them out of their comfort zones admittedly she always had to be in the spotlight, but there is no denying her talent and, she has never been one to shy away from showing just how talented she really is, and I think that is what made the other kids stop trying.

Even their teacher Mr Schuester couldn't help but go with her ideas and suggestions, and the majority of the time they were right for the group and once the others began to really listen to Chelle, they started winning their competitions and then really got to know the real Rachel Berry, and once she knew she was liked for her she toned down her diva storm-outs and became more of a team player, and by the end of senior year had made some real friends."

"Are they at NYADA" Kurt asked thinking that they could have some fun evenings watching their favorite movies and keeping each other up to speed with voice training and such.

"Sadly no, none of them came to New York for school, they weren't interested in music as a long term career choice. It was the same with her boyfriend who as it turned out was a real douche bag and was only going out with her to gain a leg up in the race for a music scholarship, then when he didn't get one, but she did he blamed her for letting their regionals' team down coz she couldn't sing due to a bout of tonsillitis, so him and a couple of buddies, cornered her the day she came back to school in the parking lot and threw eggs at her."

Kurt, gasps in shock and anger at Blaine's words and as his misty blue eyes turned dark as he said, "I hope you gave those idiots a good talking too, because that is just plain awful, the bastard was most probably just jealous of Rachel's voice." Before adding "Finn had never been treated right either by the girls in his life, and was more than deserving of an honest kind hearted girl who would just accept and like him just for being his giant goofball self."

So plans were put in place for a dinner on Saturday the day before the Ander-Berry twins 20th birthday, at _'The Golden Lantern Chinese Restaurant'_ in China town. It wasn't a big crowd just Blaine and Rachel obviously, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Artie and Mercedes, who through Kurt had met Blaine and Rachel. Chelsea, Damon and Brindley-Ann, who were close friends from NYADA.

The Hudmelman's and Anderberry's made a point of getting together as often as possible on their rare coinciding free nights', since before Kurt and Blaine had orchestrated the combined birthday dinner, having gone to the movies and pizza, as well as free concerts in central park and the zoo, and therefore were all pretty well acquainted with each other.

Although everyone could feel the tension in the air, as much as Finn and Puck tried to hide it when it came to Rachel. If it wasn't so serious it would have been funny, watching Puck the womanizer since age 15, act like a goofy love struck fool using his best manners and even willingly shaving off his beloved mohawk, surprising Rachel at home with bunches of yellow carnations, (her all time favorites being pink tulips) and invites to the baseball games or the gaming arcade or as a special treat the truck show and happily describing the trucks breathing fire, he sounded just like a little boy. Rachel always felt terrible when she turned him down, but knew he would get the wrong idea if she accepted as she was from the first time she met Finn, totally interested in only him.

Finn on the other hand would just ask her if she wanted to have a picnic in the park or to watch the local bands play free concerts or maybe just wander around Central park zoo, not forcing anything, and freely telling her all about his dreams to start his own business and be someone his future kids would be proud of.

" _ **You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that?"**_

Rachel gracefully tried to downplay the best friend's obvious competition for her affections, (secretly enjoying Finn's attempts to get closer to her) by being polite and making sure to always sit between Blaine and Kurt so she wasn't seen to be favoring one guy over the other and hoped that Finn's _'niceness'_ wouldn't let him give up so he stepped back, because she had to be honest, as much as she liked Noah and thought he was an extremely handsome and funny guy she just wasn't attracted to him like she was his tall cute friend. Who she thought was sexy and cute at the same time and his honest approach to life and the humble way he accepted compliments, just made him more endearing and sweet. Then after she heard how he and his mom had lost his dad during the gulf war and had been on their own till he was 10, made her like him even more and was looking forward to one day soon meeting Mrs Hudson-Hummel again in a social setting.

Rachel had procured Finn's cell number from Kurt begging him to keep it a secret from Noah, and most days sent a friendly good morning text or at least a good night one with a quick recap of her day and with every message exchanged Rachel found herself liking Finn more and more. Falling asleep with a wide smile on her face after reading his cute replies, thinking they were a 100 times better than a bedtime story book.

At the boys' NYU dorm, Artie could read Finn like a book and figured it had to do with their friend's sister, and was happy to stay out of it, he was too busy trying to manage his own love life. Happily trying to decide on which party invite to accept from the long list of ladies who had no problem with his chair, and for the first time in his life finally felt as though he belonged, he didn't get as much action as Puck, (who did?) but for a kid who had lived a pretty sheltered life, he was having the time of his life, not to mention his film school studies were super chill and he was in the middle of writing a script for a TV show he had decided to base off his time in high school, and was totally enjoying switching it around a little so the 'losers' were on top of the heap and the jocks and slutty cheerleaders were on the bottom.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

6 pm on the night of the birthday dinner found Finn yelling through the bathroom door trying to hurry Puck along.

"Puck, come on man, or we will be late for Rach's dinner." His voice taking on a soft cadence to it at Rachel's name (Finn was so looking forward to again meeting his room mate's sister in the flesh, he had of course seen her on on Blaine's Skype chat the other week, and they had spent a few glorious minutes… well in his mind it was glorious any way, as well as the couple of movie nights and the late night texting, just talking about things but he thought she definitely seemed interested in him, and he was very keen to see more of her … Not like that you perve… well maybe one day, but for now he wanted to talk to her and hear her beautiful laugh in person, so tonight he had taken extra care with his outfit and personal presentation. He was just a little bit proud of the gift he found her online too, it was an autographed book of old time Broadway stars. thinking she would like the thought, he didn't tell his brother what he got for her coz otherwise he would want it instead (and he wasn't trying to impress Kurt.) He just went along with Kurt's suggestion of perfume and bath products, so his brother wouldn't give him a hard time about not knowing how to, in his words _"woo a lady"_.

"Fuck you Hudson, give a guy a minute, no need to get your panties in a knot, just take 5 and play with ya dick or whatever."

Finn just groaned and went back to the living room where Artie was waiting, watching a movie about caffeinated space aliens and vegetables or something, he didn't pay attention. Just sat on the edge of the couch trying not to crease his classic starched white button up shirt and dress pants.

All the while ignoring Artie's slow smiles and smart-assed comments of "You trying to score or what dude! Cos ya look like a million bucks brah." Holding his fist up to Finn for a bump, chuckling out loud at his friend's grunt of annoyance.

Everyone met outside the _The Golden Lantern_ at 7pm and the minute Finn laid his caramel eyes on Rachel he nearly called for the mail man. She was the most beautiful, sexy woman he'd ever seen. Dressed in a tight fitting pair of black jeans tucked into knee high, high heeled boots, and a soft pink sweater that had a deep neck line and peeking out from underneath was a black lace tanktop cut low enough to give a tantalizing peak at her boobs. Her long dark hair straight and only a little makeup highlighting her beautiful face.

He couldn't do much more than fumble his way through a greeting, handing her the gift bag of perfume and vanilla bubble bath, along with the special parcel and card he chose, adding a soft "Thanks for the invite Rach..., Chinese food is my favorite after Italian." His face was burning from the heat of his blush and he felt a little light headed especially when she put a tiny hand on his wrist and rubbing her thumb against his bare pulse point then leaning up on her tippy toes, cupping his cheek in her other hand and pressing a soft kiss of thanks on his cheek that seemed to last an eternity, before locking her big brown eyes on his and sending him a tender smile filled with something he couldn't quite figure out at the moment due to the fog in his head. But knew instantly that he wanted to be the only recipient of her smiles and kisses for as long as he lived!

Puck was next to give her his gift of a box of fancy shaped chocolates, which was accepted in the same polite way with a quiet "Thankyou Noah" followed by a soft peck on his cheek but there wasn't any body contact, long looks or special smiles. Consequently as much as he wanted to ignore it, the electricity between his tall best friend and the tiny brunette was off the meter and obvious to anyone that he, Noah Puckerman stood no chance at being a contender in the race to win Rachel Berry's heart..., that race had already been already run and won by a mile, by one Finn Hudson. Knowing there was no point in chasing someone that wouldn't and couldn't love him back. He resigned himself to just being a friend and promising he would look after Rachel in the event Finn couldn't he just hoped he wouldn't loose his best friend and brother, just because he had got himself a girl and he wants her to be his!

" _ **And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?"**_

Even though he knew he was fighting a losing battle in the war for Rachel, Puck was silently stewing about the fact that **HE** saw Rachel first, and what happened to the bro code, his inner voice is loud in his head. _"_ _So w_ _hy are you tucking your tail between your legs like a wus Puckerman huh? Hud_ _son_ _isn't her boyfriend, she is_ _still_ _unattached_ _and a free agent_ _, so instead of cryin' into your freaking soda keep trying."_ So with renewed faith in his Puckerman charms he digs out his metaphorical Noah hat, and suddenly joins in with the conversation around the table, causing everyone to send him strange looks, as he just blurted out loudly the latest football scores and did everyone see the tackle by that motherfucker # 75 from the Patriots that took out the Jet's QB? He felt slightly stupid then until Mercedes pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt and said.

"You need to listen Puckerman, we were talking about a movie where the guys wife was in a car accident and forgot all about him, and if you want my honest opinion you are wasting your time chasing the birthday girl, coz she only has eyes for Finny D. So do yourself a favor and forget about it."

The looks and body language shared between Finn and Rachel did not go unnoticed by Blaine and Kurt either, the two just smiled and squeezed each others' hands positive that the makings of a classic relationship between their siblings would be a long and pure one and they couldn't be happier.

The birthday duo were having a great time, Kurt and Blaine had put their devious matchmaking minds together when it came to the seating arrangements aswell. Following the circular table around was Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, Kelsey, Artie, Brindley-Ann, Damon, and Finn.

Leaning across her brother who was happily munching away on a spring roll, Rachel chirps out excitedly to Kurt.

"My goodness Kurt this is a wonderful evening, I'm having so much fun and the company is absolutely perfect, (neither man miss the sideways glance towards Finn) thank you so much for helping Lainey to organise it."

"It was my pleasure Rachel, we had a lot of fun, obviously needing to spend extra time conversing about the details and other such stuff, and do you know we found so many similar interests, that we have decided to to be _'together'"_ lowering his voice to just a whisper Kurt leans more towards Rachel over Blaine's lap resting one hand on his thigh and says with a giggle "I think he is just a little bit cute and very sexy and those bow ties he always wears make my knees weak. I am very much looking forward to finding out as much as possible, and one day running my hands through his thick curly hair once he washes out all that gel." His face blushing to a deep pink at the thought of spending the night with Blaine at some point in the hopefully not too distant future.

His own smile wide at the beaming, eye sparkling grin on Rachel's face her obvious happiness at that snippet of information, putting the icing on the cake for her evening.

His voice now taking on an inquisitive playful tone he asks with one eyebrow raised in interest "Sooo, what do you think of my brother?" You know he likes you a lot don't you and would love to know more, but is worried you might prefer Puck and being the gentleman he is, won't stand in the way if you aren't interested."

Her pitch rising in alarm Rachel practically shouts at Kurt and jumps in her chair causing the table to shake, Blaine to nearly choke on his food and the subject of the present conversation to send her a worried glance and press a gentle hand on her back.

"NO! I mean no I am not interested in Noah as anymore than a friend, and honestly feel a connection with Finn." A soft inflection takes over her tone at her next words and her face transforms with a look of complete happiness. "I did from the first time we saw each other on Lainy's Skype and I would dearly love to get to know him better, but with our busy schedules it is extremely hard to find free time." She sighs, sadly before sitting back up in her seat and focusing on her dinner deftly using her chopsticks to scoop her stir fry tofu, veggies and fried rice daintily into her mouth.

What she didn't notice of course due to her mind being stuck on the tall handsome man seated next to her was two pairs of eyes watching her every move and trying desperately to hear what she was saying to Kurt each hoping the smile on her beautiful face was because of him. Finn couldn't contain his joy at being seated next to Rachel, and spent the majority of dinner just watching her and saving every laugh or facial expression to memory.

He was completely ignorant of the sad look on poor Puck's face, who from the opposite side of the table was cursing under his breath at his bad luck and even though the pretty blonde Kelsey kept trying to engage him in conversation he was so focused on the tiny brunette birthday girl, his table mate finally lost interest and focused her attentions on Artie, who was more than interested in her company.

Trying hard to listen in on what Finn and Rachel were talking about, Puck heard snippets and rolled his eyes at the way Finn was explaining with the napkins and drink coasters from the table along with the spare chopsticks and cutlery, how his design for the emergency flat pack housing he had as an assignment was coming along. His eyes hardly leaving Rachel's face except when he was eating. Puck was smirking when he noticed his friend being his normal dopey self ended up with some sweet and sour sauce all over his goofy face, making himself look even more stupid by poking his tongue out trying to lick it off. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and told him with a laugh to stop so she could wipe it with a napkin. Puck's temper was nearly through the roof as he watched Rachel press her tiny hand against Finn's cheek and gently wipe his mouth, blushing a beautiful shade of pink when the fucker pressed his lips against her hand.

 _ **I play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot**_

The rest of the night was spent at a Karaoke bar a couple of blocks away from the restaurant. The minute they step in the door Kurt drags Rachel up to the stage so they can look through the song book, and they both immediately chose the same song, laughing into each others shoulders and exchanging a high five, before writing their names and song choice on a slip of paper and handing it to the guy running the music machine, making their way back to the booth Blaine had claimed not too far from the stage and dance floor, giggling like preschoolers with their arms looped through each others.

Rachel secretly hoped Finn would sing as she imagined he had a wonderful baritone voice which she knew would blend perfectly with hers. Once back at their table the group of friends chatted more and especially the NYADA ones commented on the people who were attempting and doing badly in their efforts to sing, but have to give them credit for getting up on stage and having a go. Rachel was happily resting against Finn's broad chest on their side of the booth, loving the feeling of his heart beating strongly under her cheek, smiling inside and out at the way his arm was wrapped around her tummy and his thumb caressing the skin on the back of her hand every now and then swiping across the pulse point at her wrist. Every minute she was next to him she felt herself falling further under the spell of Finn Hudson and not wanting to be anywhere else.

When she and Kurt were called for their turn on stage, she quickly but shyly pressed her lips against Finn's cheek before grabbing Kurt's outstretched hand as they raced to the stage and organized a couple of bar stools to sit on, waiting for the music to count them in. Rachel looked in Finn's direction locking her eyes on his and sent him a bright smile. He just smiled back, his fingers pressing against the spot on his cheek that was still tingling from her soft lips, and sent his new but already strong feelings for her across the noisy crowded bar, waiting to hear her voice, and MAN-O-MAN! Was it ever worth the wait... He is speechless at the magic leaving her throat, his eyes were glued to her face and he was mentally cataloguing every expression and movement. He wasn't paying attention to anything thing else going on around him and obviously missed the long looks his brother was sending across the room. Or the way Puck had moved from the table and closer to the bar. His only focus was on the petite woman letting him know through song how she felt about him.

" _I've been alone with you  
Inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips  
A thousand times  
I sometimes see you  
Pass outside my door  
Hello!  
Is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
 **You're all I've ever wanted**  
And my arms are open wide..."_

 ** _.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

About a week after the Anderberry twins birthday dinner and just a few days before school finished for Christmas break, Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel organised to have a _'couples'_ day out just being tourists, while the weather was still reasonably mild. Rachel was excited to spend some one on one time with Finn, and was hurrying Kurt along so they wouldn't be late. Arriving at the designated spot at Battery Park to find only Noah waiting.

Racing up to Rachel and enveloping her in a tight hug, trying to press his lips against her hers, he says happily "Hi Rachie, it's great to see you babe, man you look good! Finn and Blaine can't come because of a last minute class, coz their teachers were a married couple and goin' on leave, and the exam results made up a big part of this semesters grades or some shit, so there was no way they could miss it. It didn't bother me coz the Puckerone don't take the same lame math class or whatever, you know in 4 years of high school I never attended a math class, wicked huh? But now we can have a boss time together babe and make magic happen ' _IYKWIM_ _'_?"

Rachel had wriggled out of his tight hold and once the shock of Noah's surprise actions had gone she just wiped her mouth on her sleeve and wiped her tears moving as close to Kurt as possible as she tried to ignore him, but Puck not put off by her actions just wiggled his eyebrows and sent her a flirty wink adding quietly, "If we can lose Hummel we can have even more 1 on 1 fun right babe?"

Not wanting to be rude but her disappointment clearly showing, Rachel just nodded and added sadly "Thank you Noah for the information" and offered him a tight closed mouth smile and moved further away from him lest he attempt to kiss her again. Before looping her arm through Kurt's and guiding him in the direction of the lookout.

At the sad look on Rachel's face, Puck let out a big sigh and a few choice curse words, kicking himself for coming on too freaking strong and wondering for the millionth freaking time why he was still chasing a girl who clearly wasn't interested and obviously wanted someone else.

 **"** **I** _ **play along with the charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot..."**_

Kurt to his credit knew Rachel wasn't interested in Puck as anything more than a friend, so tried to keep the conversation friendly and geared towards Christmas and how he was looking forward to his mom's special baked ham and his favorite mixed vegetable casserole and creamy mashed potatoes along with all the other traditional things like, singing Christmas Carol's in the local old peoples home. He then reminisced about the time in high school when his glee club tried to raise money for the local homeless shelter, by going into different classes and singing for the kids and teachers, but had abuse and even shoes thrown at them, so in the end they just sang for the teachers in the faculty lounge and brought the tough nasty cheer coach to tears. Kurt started giggling as he told Rachel about the year when they were about 13 and Finn sneakily added some brandy to the bowl of eggnog and everyone even their grandparents got tiddly, which ended up in the funniest game of charades he'd ever been part of, adding there was probably a video somewhere at home and if he remembered he would look it out to show her one day. Not to mention he was glad he'd done all his gift shopping in New York, as the shops at home were a paltry second place- getter to those here.

But the fact both his friends were Jewish (well Rachel at any rate followed Jewish practices Puck on the other hand wasn't bothered as he had basicly grown up with Finn and Carole he just went along with what they, and later on the Hudson-Hummel's way of doing things), made his conversation a little one sided, instead he asked about the traditions and special foods eaten over the course of Hanukkah.

Kurt listened while Rachel quietly volunteered a few things but he could tell her mind wasn't really in the conversation, he instead hoped his brother would arrive sooner rather than later. But he would do what he could to keep Puckerman away from trying anything again, because if he does, so help him Kurt has a good mind to call Finn but knows it would interfere with his exam and he knows how much a good score means to him, But he will tell him what happened, he knows Rachel is feeling awful and like she cheated on Finn even though they aren't an actual real couple yet.

He was rather disappointed himself that Blaine wasn't there as he was hoping for some just ' _Klaine_ time', but now he wouldn't leave Rachel alone. She tried to make the best of the situation, by putting her acting skills to full use and showing a more than a normal interest in the landmarks and the information boards in the park hoping that very soon Finn and Blaine would show up.

Meanwhile Puck had been secretly taking nips from his hidden hip flask of contraband Jack Daniels. Walking up to Rachel who was laughing at Kurt while they were standing at the railing overlooking the water, and getting as close as possible. Then all of a sudden she fell against Noah's chest… he on the spur of the moment took the chance, by wrapping her in a strong vise like hold squeezing her bottom with one hand, and kissing her straight on the mouth, his tongue pressed firmly against her mouth, easily stopping any sounds from escaping...

Finn was glad to be out of the last minute exam, and was so looking forward to meeting up with Rach and spending together, one of her rare days off before they went home for Christmas break. Blaine sent him a text saying he would be there ASAP but could he please let Kurt know, and as he wanted to get to Battery park quickly he took a cab, hoping Rachel and Kurt were still there. He was also hoping that Puck hadn't decided to just gate-crash and try something stupid, Finn knew full well of his buddy's interest in the stunning tiny brunette, but wasn't going to stand back again and let the best thing in life disappear and this time the feelings swirling around his mind and body were the real thing! Not just a naive high schooler's idea of it.

Sitting in the bright yellow cab ignoring the sounds of impatient honking and abuse yelled by other drivers, Finn's thoughts rewound over the past few weeks..., well since her and Blaine's birthday dinner really, that he and Rach had got to know each other better, and really liked what they had saw and through many long texting and regular Skype conversations had become very close. Making a deal of sorts to not date anyone else as they wanted to be a real couple once they could spend some quality time together and were trying to work in a trip to each others home towns over the break. She had been totally honest with him from the beginning in saying that she wasn't interested in Noah as anything more than a friend and her brother's dorm-mate. Finn's jealously was obvious and must of translated into his text messages when he told her that Puck would keep trying to date her. He calmed down after she stopped texting (which made him think he had upset her) and video called him telling him in a long strongly worded dialogue him that there was no way Noah would get first place, because she was only interested in very tall, sexy guys with gorgeous dimples and cute freckles, and a full head of hair that she can't wait to run her fingers through when they make out...

So with a beaming happy smile he was now hurrying along the board-walk nearly getting run over by a loud noisy group of kids on roller-blades and bikes. Smiling goofily as he spotted Rach just a couple of feet along the path kissing Puck… his brother grabbing at Puck's arm and waving his arms around wildly. Finn quickens his pace for the last bit and stops suddenly seeing Rachel wiggle out of Puck's hold.

 **WAIT… WHAT… KISSING HIM? WHAT THE FUCK...?** Then he witnesses Kurt slapping Puck across the face and yelling, his normally pale face now a bright red color.

Kurt is worriedly wringing his hands together and biting his lip as he looks between his brother who is now standing just behind Puck and turning a deep shade of red despite the coldness in the air, his hands formed into tight fists at his side, and the other two people.

But Finn's voice seems to have got lost because all he can utter when he locks eyes with Rachel standing there wiping her little hands over her cheeks and mouth. Her beautiful face tear streaked. Is a strangled

"R-Rach…?" before dropping his head sadly, turning around and walking slowly to the nearest bench, not really hearing Kurt's high pitched angry tone, or the call of his name. His head was a whirlpool of so many different emotions it felt like it was going to explode. But it was in his heart where he felt the most pain.

"Rachel, go talk to him honey and get him to listen, coz you are the only one he _will_ hear. I'll try and get some sense through to this idiot with the mohawk. Here just fix your makeup, your tears are making you look like a raccoon." smiling at a teary Rachel Kurt hands over his little hand mirror and a pack of wipes. Leaning down to press a soft kiss on her cheek and whispering the words "It will be ok, just explain, I will back you up all the way, you did nothing wrong so don't worry I know he loves you."

Rachel spends a few hurried minutes trying to make herself presentable but not really caring about her appearance, because her man sitting on the bench looking like a lost little boy was more her priority at this moment in time.

His own voice full of emotion and his eyes misting with angry tears he shakes his stinging hand and lets Puck have it once Rachel is out of earshot. Not even caring that Puck is still rubbing his sore cheek and his tanned visage is now as pale as Kurt usually is.

"MY GOD, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU PUCKERMAN HUH? Why do you always have to hurt him like that over girls', you know damn well Rachel has never been interested in you in that way and now you have to go and ruin everything, GOD, did high school and cheating, lying cheerleaders, not teach you anything about messing with his relationships, he is in love with Rachel and she him, even freaking Patches the blind hobo from the park at home could tell why couldn't you huh?"

Watching Puck's face fall with the realization of his actions but not really feeling bad for berating him, Kurt lowers his voice and says.

"He has been there for you since forever Noah and forgiven you even after all that mess in high school. I'd would have hoped you'd learned your lesson and realised how much it hurts him every time you mess up, because not only do you hurt him but more importantly he feels you let yourself down as well, coz he knows you are way better than that, and the fact you needed freaking alcohol, to give you the balls to kiss someone who wants to be with someone else is utterly deplorable. You are going to have to dig very, very deep, my friend to find a way of apologizing to both of them, and promising to never do anything like ever again especially if you want him to trust you again. I am telling you now Noah, they are the real deal!"

Kurt takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, and as he turns his head to look at his brother and best friend, who are sitting on the bench, their bodies angled towards the other but their eyes focused on the water, he notices Puck from the corner of his eye watching Finn and Rachel too, and Kurt smiles softly thinking their closeness is a good omen as neither have got up and left yet.

 _"And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

 _You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
 _I wish that I had Jessie's girl_  
 _Where can I find a woman like that?"_

Slowly walking over to him and sitting down turning towards him, not too close in case he wanted to leave, but not too far away that she'd have to raise her voice to make herself heard. Rachel starts with a soft "Hi"

Her greeting answered by a sharp head nod and a deep sad sigh.

Rachel takes a deep breath saying softly, "Can you please look at me and let me explain what happened Finn?"

Finn looks up at her then, his beautiful eyes awash with unashamed tears but with an underlying haunted look that comes with old pain, his normal baritone voice shaky with emotion, as he croaks out his words.

"What is there to say Rachel, you were kissing him **AND** after telling me you wanted there to be an us…"

His hands start to comb through his hair in agitation as he tries to control himself.

"I shoulda known that stupid fucking mo-hawk and smooth words would steal my girl away again..."

He lets out another deep sad sigh and shrugs his shoulders, makes to get up when all of a sudden his lap is filled with an angry Rachel Berry who has cupped her mittened hands over his cheeks and is forcing his head in her direction so his eyes look directly into hers. Her voice taking on a hard edge as she reacted to Finn's statement.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FINN HUDSON, AND JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE GOD-DAMNED MINUTE."

Her harsh tone and curse words shocking Finn into silence, all he can do is nod his head waiting for her to continue. In a much gentler and tender voice Rachel says "Thankyou baby, now please believe me that **NO ONE** is going to steal me away from you, and what you just saw was all Noah. He surprised us by being here in your stead and was so obnoxiously happy to inform Kurt and I that you and Lainey had a last minute exam and that you wouldn't be coming, telling me with that ridiculous eyebrow wiggle and leery grin that we could have heaps of one on one fun, even being childish and using the acronym for _**'If you know what I mean'**_ _ **,**_ once we got rid of Kurt. Of course I made no move to show him I was interested in his attentions as I think I've made it perfectly clear to the wider populace and even my Dads', who by the way like you very much, that I am interested in you, and only **YOU!** I have to say though Finn, I'm extremely hurt that you obviously think so little of me and my morals that I would run to your best friend the minute you were out of sight."

"Aww Rach It's just…" Ignoring the sad puppy eyes Rachel continues, smiling gently at Finn's defeated sigh, but she was pleased to feel his hands go around her hips holding her on his lap and the soft kiss he pressed against her shoulder.

"What you just witnessed is this, Kurt and I were standing at the railing just watching the boats and a wind surfer hoping you and Lainey would arrive soon, I was laughing at Kurt's antics as he tried to escape the spray of the water getting on his boots and fancy new expensive scarf, when a group of kids came screaming past on their bikes and roller blades, weaving all over the path as I was trying to quickly get out of their way, I stumbled a little and caught my heel on the path edge, falling against Noah's chest. I hadn't even realized he was so close, and obviously thinking he had been given the green light he immediately wrapped his arms around me squeezing my bottom roughly and pressing his mouth hard against mine using his tongue trying to force my mouth open. Just like he did after he told us you guys wouldn't be coming. I was attempting to get away, but he held me so tightly."

Her voice now lost its toughness, she starts to cry pressing her face into Finn's neck for a moment before raising her teary face and again locking eyes with Finn. "But you have to know baby I kept my mouth shut both times because of the shock of his forceful actions and the fact he smelt like alcohol, then Kurt was tugging on his arm and..."

At Rachel's words of Puck forcing himself on her, Finn's blood is boiling and he sends, a hard glare across the way to his 'friend', suddenly lifting Rachel off his lap and on to the seat then storming over to where Kurt and Puck are standing, ignoring Rachel's pleas for him to stop, and before anyone can stop him he lands a series of hard punches right on Pucks jaw.

Surprised at the speed of Finn's angry action Puck put up no fight to defend himself instead he just staggered back against the railing, knowing full well he deserved it. Finn's tone was soft in volume, but it's meaning bit deep as the words left his mouth through clenched teeth.

"This time Puckerman I don't know if I can let it go as easily as I did before, so just leave me the hell alone asshole until I decide whether or not to forgive you. Oh and if you try to kiss Rach again you'll get more of the same!" He turns to walk away but before he gets more than half a dozen steps he suddenly spins around and steps closer, his much taller frame towering over Puck and with angry tears glistening on his lashes he whispers sadly but softly, barely loud enough for his friend to hear. "How could you do this to me again, 'specially after last time, you broke the code... I -I trusted you, this is **IT** for me man! You knew ages ago how I felt about Rach… that I was in love with her!"

Once he had said his piece Finn walks away, stopping toe to toe in front of Rachel, taking hold of the tiny brunette's hand and pressing it to his mouth for a tender kiss before requesting softly, "can **I** please kiss you?"

As Rachel nods it causes her tears to drip off her chin, he then sends her a soft caring smile and very tenderly kisses her on the mouth in a series of short pecks each one lasting longer than the previous one, both he and Rachel releasing a deep audible sigh at the electric jolt that rushes around their bodies igniting all their nerve endings, and making them feel truly alive for the first time in their lives. Pulling away Finn says in a watery voice his teary eyes shining "Can we please go somewhere private and talk, and maybe you will consider being my girlfriend **now** instead of later, I know we can make it work Rach and I promise to do whatever I need to always be there for you, I love you. I passed a little café on my way here and it is too cold for you outside now, I don't want you to catch a chill."

Leaving Kurt standing there watching them with his hands pressed against his mouth and his eyes soft, Finn and Rachel make their way along the path passing Blaine on the way and as he notices their watery eyes and the way Rachel's hands are wrapped around Finn's arm, asks if everything is ok Rachel just leans up, without letting go of Finn to press a kiss on her brothers cheek saying everything is just perfectly, wonderful now, but Kurt will tell him.

Blaine told Rachel later that night, that after she and Finn left, Puck just seemed to deflate and looked on the verge of crying, and when he got home he locked himself in his room and was playing the old Rick Springfield song from the 80's _'Jessie's Girl'_ on repeat and at volume, till Finn came home. Then silently got his bedding, laptop and some clothes and moved into the living room, Poor Artie had no clue what was going on but wisely didn't ask too many questions, but the tension in the apartment is so thick a chainsaw would have trouble cutting through.

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Two days before they were due to leave New York and go home to Lima for Christmas Puck was trying to muster up the courage and try to and again apologize to his best friend and takes the opportunity as they were the only two at home, when he finds him standing at the kitchen counter, concentrating on wrapping his Christmas gifts.

"Um… Finn, can I um... talk to you please?"

Finn stays focused on his task over exaggerating the precise way he is folding the paper and exact placement of the sticky tape, just acknowledging his friend by way of a slight shoulder shrug.

"Shit Finn can you just listen to me for one freaking second."

The speed in which Finn spun around made Puck jump thinking he was gonna get another punch in the face,(which was still bruised and slightly puffy, god knows what Mom will say when she sees him).

"What is there to say Puck, huh? (1)You were drinking in public even though you are still not 21, and (2) you forced yourself onto Rach, and I'm just 'sposed to just let it go and be best buddies again… Shit man you are better than that and if the college Dean heard about that you'd most probably lose your damn scholarship an'get your ass kicked outa here, don't you wanna be better that? Or are you just gonna go back to Lima like a loser and go nowhere for the rest of your life huh? So just leave me be and one day maybe I'll want to talk to you." turning his back on Puck he continues with his task.

Knowing how much he had hurt Finn but still wanting to get the heavy weight of guilt off his chest he stands up tall and sucks in a deep breath and starts his well rehearsed speech.

"No Finn I'ma gonna stand here till you listen to me. Coz you're right man I know what I did was wrong and yes it was stupid to be drinking, but I was so jealous that you had found a girl to love you just for you, it's always been the same ya know, even when we where kids your Mom loved you with no conditions then you got Burt and Kurt and even though Momma H took me and Miri in and loved us like her own it still hurt. High school you were always everyone's favorite and I tried so hard to be like you, but failed every time. But you gotta know man I promise to never do that to you again and even though we aren't brothers by blood I love you like one and I'm so very sorry. I know you and Rachel are the real thing and well yeah… Thanks for listening Finn. I've said my bit so I'll go and leave you in peace."

Finn acknowledged Puck by just a nod of his head, his back still turned away from him, thinking how much it cost Puck to stand up to him and apologize. Finn had already decided to forgive Puck and after a long conversation (one that included a lot of talking with no words and just lips) with his girlfriend knows she wasn't hurt just surprised and a little scared, but he supposes everything worked out he and Rach are together. But just to make sure Puck understands and knows that he could have blown his shot at being better than Lima he thinks he will let him stew for a bit longer but he ever comes onto Rach again drunk or not he will be having a conversation with Finn's fist. Continuing with his parcel wrapping, happier than he has been since the other day at the Battery Park, he starts to whistle one of his favorite Christmas songs,

" _Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, dashing through the snow..."_

 ** _.:.:.:.:.:.:._**

By the time school went back after Christmas break things between Finn and Puck had apparently been settled according to Kurt who was telling Rachel the first night back in their dorm.

"The guys..., well Puck anyway, made a solemn promise to Finn that he would leave you alone, but would be there to watch out for you if ever Finn couldn't be, with no funny business, and of course being the silly boys they are the deal was sealed with a wrestling match then pizza and bowling which is why Noah might have a couple of tender ribs. But you won't have to worry about being drunkenly molested again Rachel, because Noah knows he will loose Finn forever if he tries anything ever again and that is I think his biggest worry."

At Rachel soft eyes and little smile Kurt continues his story,

"Noah hasn't really had it easy his whole life, of course I've only really known him and his twin sister Miriam who is the exact opposite BTW, since Mom and Dad got together when us boys were about 8 or 9, but from what I've seen and heard since, Mrs Puckerman sort of decided that being at home with twins was too much like hard work, so she got a job as a cocktail waitress when they were about 6, most nights leaving the kids to fend for themselves. Her husband was never around much either so Mom pretty much brought the kids up Noah had been Finn's best friend since kindergarten, and by the time we were all in high school and Miriam and I had both openly admitted we were gay, the boys spent most of their days thumping anyone who gave us a hard time, cementing their bro bond further.

And so when Finn started to date the popular head cheerleader in junior year, he was totally smitten with her telling anyone who would listen that she was the ONE! and I spose Puck got jealous of Finn spending his free time with her and changing their 'bro dynamics', for all his tough bad boy, deep down all Puck has ever really wanted was stability and someone to love the _Noah_ inside the tough baddass, and thought it would be a good idea to go after the girl too, afterall they have always shared everything else..."

At Rachel's sharp gasp of surprise and deep frown, Kurt just shrugged, patted her hand and continued with his story.

"Well to cut a long story short the girl ended up pregnant, and told Finn it was his baby, the baby was (so the girl said) conceived after the one time they had fooled around naked in her parents hot tub. Even though my brother might not be the most eloquent or a Rhodes scholar type, he knew how babies were made, and was trying to figure out how it could have happened with no um… you know actual touching of bits… before he confronted the girl., He didn't want to believe she had cheated on him, but he knew they'd never had sex, after all they'd only been dating a couple of months and he is positive he would remember doing it.

Poor Kurt is blushing a deep shade of red at the thought, and Rachel is giggling softly, at his embarrassment.

"Then a couple of weeks later at a celebration party for the football team winning the district championship, Noah let the cat out of the bag so to speak when he was drunkenly bragging to the other guys that he had finally, using his Puckerone charm and his impressive Jewish love bone, had managed to bed the head cheerio, but he didn't know Finn was within hearing distance and heard every word."

Watching Rachel's eyes turn nearly black with anger Kurt continues.

"Well the shit hit the fan well and truly, because the girl was just trying to cover her mistake, knowing full well that it couldn't have been Finn's as they had only been dating for just over 2 months at that stage and she was already 1 month along. And for 6 of those 8 weeks, Finn had been laid up with a broken leg and arm from a car accident caused by a drunk driver."

Rachel is aghast at the thought of her sweet Finn being lied to and nearly tricked into a life he didn't want, especially at that stage in his life.

"Well I thought Finn would thump the living daylights out of his friend but all he did, was obviously break up the girl quite publicly in the quad at school, when she accused him of not showing her enough attention and demanding he pay for the doctors bills and stuff. Then when Puck came over to see what was going on, and realized Finn was breaking up with HER, thinking now he might get a chance, he asked Finn what the matter was, Finn could only shake his head in disbelief at the stupidity of Puck's question, Then the girl stuck her surgically enhanced plastic nose into the public scrimmage blaming Puck for getting her drunk, and making her sleep with him. Plus there was no freaking way was he was ever going to see the kid. Puck didn't know where to look at first, then he opens his stupid mouth, digging himself deeper and deeper into a hole by saying _"what can I say man, she was beggin' me_ _for more, after the third time and be honest babe you weren't that drunk_ _…_ _but hey you are obviously done with her now and off the hook with the kid an' all, so babe, me and you?_ _"_ then holding up his fist asking Finn _"are we cool_ _?_ _"_ My stunned speechless brother looked Puck up and down simply saying NO and then walked away. All Puck got for his trouble was a hard slap to the face courtesy of said girl and a mouthful of abuse.

Then once the baby was born it was adopted out and the girl went back to being her vicious nasty self, treading all over the ones who had been nice enough to help her out and invite her to live in their homes once her parents kicked her out for being a disgrace. The parents then took her back and carried on like she had just exchanged a pair of shoes or a dress or something. Puck hadn't been given any say in what happened with the baby, she had apparently signed a secret confidentially clause or something so no one could legally find the child, he obviously couldn't look after it, Mom offered to be guardian, but the bitch told everyone to mind their own effing business and butt out. She didn't even hold or name the baby or even want to know the sex, and she certainly didn't want anything to do with Puck just treated him like he was crap on her shoe. He never even saw his own kid, and to this day has no clue as to whether it was a boy or girl or even where the adoptive parents live.

He went through a real dark time after that, always getting into trouble, truanting from school and the like and even did a stint in Juvie for trying to steal an ATM machine, which if he was to tell the truth scared the crap out of him. He had always thought of himself as 'badass' but after mixing with **real** ones in jail he soon changed his mind and tried to fit in a bit more with us regular folks.

It took till just about the end of senior year for them to get back to the old Finn and Noah, I honestly think that is how their scholarships' came about because they put so much of their anger and hurt into their game the team started to win and they shined so much brighter than the other useless losers, plus coach Beiste actually knew what he was talking about and taught them what they needed to know, the one before Ken Tanaka, knew more about ice hockey and was apparently a championship coach somewhere up in Canada or Alaska."

With tears in her eyes Rachel hops up from the sofa, hugs Kurt and whispers a soft "thankyou for telling me all that Kurt, I'm just going to call my Finny now, so I'll see you in the morning yeah?"

While she waits for Finn to pick up Rachel's mind is buzzing with the info Kurt just imparted, and her heart was crying for the two boys, one she wanted desperately at this minute to hug and kiss till she couldn't breathe, and the other tell him that she is so very sorry she is unable to love him like he wants but not to give up and to keep believing in himself that he was good enough and worthy of happiness.

When her boyfriend's soft "Hi Rach..." reaches her ears her heart was thrumming like a humming birds wings and she suddenly gets all teary.

"H-hey baby how are you? did you have a good trip back?"

Finn's soft concerned voice makes Rachel even more emotional as she tries to contain it

"Baby girl is everything ok? You sound sad."

"I miss you and want to hug you so bad, but I can't because you're not here." Her sobs making her stammer a little. K-Kurt told me w-what h-happened in high school and I-I just want you to know I'd never ever do anything like that…"

Sighing deeply, his heart hurting at the fact Rach was sad for him over something that happened years ago he says, "Rach, baby please don't upset yourself, Puck and I are ok now and he knows what will happen if he ever tries anything again, and as for that girl I know you'd never do anything like she did and even though I thought she was the one, now I've met you I've realized she was nothing compared to you. But I don't want to talk about him or her that is all in the very distant past I just now want to focus on the future and the woman I have my eye on, I mean she must the right one if my heart does all these weird flips and jumps every-time I hear her voice or smell her soft vanilla perfume, and how her tiny hand fits perfectly in mine, or the fact I can't sleep without talking to her on the phone before I go to bed don'tca reckon? Now tell me about your trip back I know we have talked everyday but I miss hearing your beautiful voice, so are you all set for your winter showcase, I can't wait to see you up on that stage singing, can you tell me which song you've picked or is that a super NYADA secret?"

Giggling softly as she sniffs away her tears and wipes her eyes, Rachel shakes her head saying," No it's not a secret but I want it to be a surprise so you will have to be patient Mr Hudson, but just know that every word I sing is exactly how I feel about you. I have to go to bed now baby, I've an early dance class tomorrow and my teacher hates me as it is so I need to be as fresh and relaxed as possible but I will talk to you tomorrow night ok!"

"Ok babe sleep well, and Rach? Thanks for being you and finding me."

"Oh Finny, I love you and together we can be part of something special, goodnight baby, sleep well maybe we can Skype tomorrow night coz I'll need to see your handsome face it helps me sleep after a tough day."

"Goodnight Babe and just for the record I love you too so very much, and I can't wait to see your beautiful face even if you are all sweaty from class, that is a real turn on you know, I could even even help with your relaxing..."

Spending a few minutes each expecting the other to hang up, and after her loud yawn Finn finally hanging up the phone, with one last "I love you baby" Rachel's face is alight with happiness and love for her man, and as she prepares for bed her minds drifts to Finn's suggestions and she hopes very soon to have some proper together time, as she is more than ready to take the next step in their relationship, she softly sings the words to one of her favorite love songs and the one she will be singing in the showcase at school.

" _My love,_

 _There's only you in my life_

 _The only thing that's bright_

 _My first love_

 _You're every breath that I take_

 _You're every step that I make_

 _And I_

 _I want to share_

 _All my love with you_

 _No one else will do_

 _And your eyes_

 _Your eyes, your eyes_

 _They tell me how much you care_

 _Ooh yes, You will always be_

 _ **My endless love**..."_

 _To Be Continued:_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first part, and _yes I know I probably don't have the college/subjects info right, Being Australian I have no clue as to how American college classes are timetabled, therefore I have combined information I found online from a few different colleges to make it fit with my story, however as this is fan fiction_ _I figured_ _it worked_ _pretty well_ _._**

 ** _Though I would appreciate someone passing on a basic high-school/college timetable for general studies and or sports scholarships' that I can use in future stories._ _If you can help please PM me._**

 ** _T_ _he 2_ _nd_ _part will have a time jump_ _to_ _when Finchel_ _and their friends_ _are_ _older_ _and finished college_ _, I hope you will stick around for that, Thanks for reading_**

 _Lyrics to 'Jessie's girl' belong to the very talented and still sexy Rick Springfield._

 _E_ _ndless love by Lionel Ritchie_

 _ ****Keep on drumming****_

 _ **cab4five**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi and welcome to part 2 of _It's just like Jessie's girl_ _,_ I apologize for the wait but I've been busy trying to come to terms with my baby boy turning 21 and getting ready to move to the city and university with his girlfriend, as well as real life interrupting my Finchel time, but I do hope you enjoy this part as much as the previous one, and leave many more nice reviews, I really do appreciate your kind words. Also thankyou to the couple of new followers who have added me to their favorites list, I'm glad you all find my ramblings enjoyable.**

 **As usual I claim no ownership of anything Glee related. Any songs or brand name businesses or people mentioned do not belong to me either.**

 **As this is obviously an AU story things won't follow cannon but it all fits with the plot and makes for a fun story I think, and my way of keeping the magic that is Finchel well and truly alive, and hope you will agree that is what fan fiction is for.**

 **To (playtime2507, lefthandedrn & khazrn43) who offered advice regarding sports/colleges ect, I appreciate you taking the time to PM me, thanks ladies. **

**As always this is for anyone who like me continues to miss our tall, handsome, sexy Canadian drummer person.**

 ****Keep on Drumming****

 **Sorry for the long winded ramble, now it is on with the story.**

 **cab4five**

* * *

Part 2:

End of senior year at College:

"Oh Daddy, please stop crying you are getting my dress all wet, and I haven't got time to get changed before we need to meet Papa at Finn and Lainey's ceremony, now please come on we need to go now! I don't know why they had to be on the same day it makes it very difficult for people to attend both, they do know you and Papa have both a son and son in law to be at NYU don't they? It is totally unfair to make parents and sibling miss out, I've a good mind to write a critical letter to the Deans' of both colleges and inform them of their stupid dumb-ass timetabling for such an important event…" Rachel fumes and stomps her foot looking like she is more than ready to take her vexation out on the Deans' of NYADA and NYU right this instant with her tightly balled fists, rather than pen a terse and scathing to the point letter.

Hearing his daughters tirade and totally agreeing with her 100%, but wanting time to wallow in his own disbelief at the speed in which the years have flown by for just a bit longer, and the fact his and Leroy's babies are now fully fledged adults in their own right, Hiram sighs and says sadly. "But baby girl can't I just spend a few minutes getting used to the fact that now you have finished college and with distinctions no less, have a guaranteed understudy role in a genuine well known and popular Broadway play, I mean it's ' _ **Sally Bowles**_ _and_ _**C**_ _ **abaret**_ _ **'**_ baby girl, and Blaine a spot in a prestigious law firm, our little babies are all grown up, not to mention nearly married to wonderful men and starting a life away from Papa and me, it really is too much for a father to take in all at once. I remember when brought you both home from the hospital, it was such a cold day but neither of you seemed to care, you were such good babies..." Hiram sighs deeply again whilst digging in his pocket for a handkerchief and wiping his teary eyes.

Rolling her eyes at her daddy's theatrics, Rachel reaches up to press a soft kiss on his damp cheek, whilst rubbing his shoulder and says with a giggle, "Oh Daddy, you are silly, just because Lainey and I are done with college and have found our ONE! It doesn't mean that we will forget you and Papa, we will still see you and now that you have figured out your Skype we can face to face chat on there too."

Then with a slightly sarcastic but cheeky tone she says. "Though I did hear something about passenger trains that travel from Pennsylvania to New York on a scheduled daily basis. So you and Papa can always come for a mini vacation to stay with either of us when ever you want. Now enough of this gloominess this is a happy day, so can we please just hurry before Papa hears you and starts aswell, and you know how he gets..., my goodness sometimes I think you both should have gone on the stage instead of law and advertising, due to your penchant for the over dramatic way you both carry on."

 **~XXXXX~**

"Oh Honey we are so proud of you three." Carole has Finn wrapped in a tight hug pressing kisses on his cheek as she tries to wipe her eyes without getting mascara on his graduation gown.

Trying to calm his mom down while still totally pumped Finn says in a humorous tone, putting his dimples on full show along with his extra wide smile, his caramel eyes sparkling, and adding to his aura of complete and utter happiness.

His tone light, "Mom please calm down, but I have to be honest I'm pretty damn proud of us too, firstly coz we got out of Ohio on scholarships and secondly they were for football something I never thought would happen especially being from McKinley, but I'm glad I didn't just rely on playing football for a future career, and now I've got a bona fide college diploma with a distinction in Architecture, a position in a quality firm that does contract work for the government, my dream of having my own business can finally come true. Also if I want to pursue it the chance to play ball professionally. Everything is in place for a fantastic future. I have Rach as my bride-to-be and who by next spring will be Mrs Hudson, I have my family as always to support me. What more could a man need? But please stop crying mom, before I start too."

Finn finally gets out of his mom's strangle hold and passes her onto to Puck who starts to cry, his (manly... oh who cares if they are or not) tears openly dripping off his chin as he finally believes what his family had been telling him for years, that he is worth something! And ready to now tackle the world of grown ups and the fact he got through college without impregnating anyone makes him doubly happy.

Finally letting go of Puck, Carole all of a sudden starts to cry anew when she realizes Kurt has also graduated college (not that she could forget but the day has been so emotional. Talking more to herself than either of the other boys "Oh my goodness My son will be on the Broadway stage, in **_'_** _ **West Side Story** as **Officer Krupke**_ ** _'_** that was one of my favorites when I was younger."

But before Puck got stuck into the business of finding a job in the construction trade as a fully qualified builder he was first taking a trip west to Las Vegas, just because he's always wanted to go there. He tried to talk Huddy into going but he didn't want to leave Rachel in their apartment all by herself just as she was about to begin rehearsals for her play, which he really can't blame him for she is one of a kind and someone has to keep all the sleazy fuckers away from her.

His own feelings for the tiny brunette had long turned from those that he naively thought were real love in freshman year of college, to the kind of love now more suited to that of a big brother, and anyway he had promised Finn he wouldn't try to get between them again, he also knew, that the fact Rachel and Finn had been engaged for the past year or so, there was no way he or any other guy would ever get a look in anyway. But he was very honored and humbled when Finn asked him to be his best man next spring when they got married and one day hoped to find a woman who would just love him for him, but it was as plain as day and had been since the first time they met, that Rachel Berry was not the woman for him.

And if Noah Puckerman was to admit the truth he had wanted to, for the past couple of years find his and Miri's egg donor, who last he heard from Momma H was shacked up over there somewhere with some old rich dude. Just to show her that the kids she abandoned, survived and have both become decent happy people, not that he wants to give her credit for anything other than giving birth to them, because that honour would always go to the only MOM or parents the Puckerman kids had ever really known, Carole Hudson and Burt Hummel. Just coz because Meredith Puckerman was their mother she was never their MOM!

 **~XXXXX~**

Looking at his watch and noticing the time as 5:45pm Puck was starting to get a little excited and was hoping his flight was gonna be on time, he was just about to open his mouth and comment on all the foxy Stewardesses in their tight uniforms and perky little hats, knowing how it annoys Rachel when he objectifies the female sex when the PA system suddenly bursts into life.

" _Air America Flight 453, New York to Las Vegas, now boarding at gate 4. Passengers please make your travel documents available for checking. Flight 453 to Las Vegas now boarding this is your first call."_

As the tinny voice blares through the loud speaker Puck grabs his back pack and leans in to press a soft kiss goodbye on Rachel's cheek. Grinning widely at the tight hug he receives in return

"Now you be sure to stay safe Noah and please make sure you are always _'protected'_ when spending time with the ladies you are bound to meet, because you are too special to a lot of people to end up with… well you know what I mean." Moving back to Finn and wrapping her arm through his, a deep blush on her face she starts to speak at a normal volume. "Also try and limit the amount of alcohol you imbibe as there are many unscrupulous people out there just waiting to take advantage of a small town boy, and there is always reports of tourists waking up minus their kidneys and such..., I saw on TV just the other night a sixty minutes special report, about travellers who were drugged and…,"

Laughing at his tiny fiancee's lecture Finn kisses her on the mouth to cut short her ramblings and says, "Babe relax, he's not going to some third world country you know and don't forget he has spent the past four years in New York, and I'm sure he is smart enough to make sure he is safe at all times, but hey you never know, with his dumb luck some little ole sugar momma will take him home, leaving him her entire fortune, after he rocks her world. Ha, ha and then he'll have the ladies fighting over him and have no problem affording his own condoms, which by the way Puckerman, you still owe me for from freshman year man. Now come on babe let him get to the gate or otherwise the plane will go without him and we'll be stuck with him in New York for…."

Sending a hard glare in his best friends direction followed by the words, "Hey fuck you man I'll be back, just to give you the shits, you can't get rid of the Puckerone just like that." Puck then turns to Rachel his tone softer, "But please don't worry my little Jewish American princess, I promise to look after myself and be back in the big apple in a week with all my body parts intact and ready to take on the world of a fully functioning adult working for a living..., though maybe I _will_ be lucky and win the jackpot at one of them casino's… hey I could be like Hugh Hefner and start my own bunny club… _**'The Pucker-**_ _ **B**_ _ **abe Bunnies**_ _ **.**_ **'"** Puck seems to loose himself for a minute dreaming of unlimited numbers of scantily clad ladies answering his every request. Until the tinny voice of the loud speaker repeating the boarding call shakes him from his musings.

Laughing and shaking her brunette head, which in turn caused her dark curls to bounce and release a scent of strawberries, Rachel hugs him saying. "Oh Noah don't ever change, have a good time and let us know when you get home."

Finn then slaps his long time friend on the back, saying "Have a good holiday bro and... _Ah..._ _good luck with you know who_ man, just please look after yourself." Before he takes a tight hold of Rachel's hand and guides her through the throng of people waiting like their friend to board their flights, or to meet friends and family disembarking.

They were catching up with Kurt and Blaine at their Manhattan loft for dinner and didn't want to get caught up in traffic and be late or Kurt would throw a hissy fit and complain his special college graduation dinner party would be spoilt. Finn didn't think it necessary to mention that it would be Blaine, if anyone was entitled to get upset as he was the one doing the cooking Kurt was just the organizing committee. He was thankful Blaine was so easy going and could deal with Kurt's diva moods, though he had noticed on many occasions his soon to be brother in law had the same technique as he himself had when Rach was having a diva mood… he would just press his lips against hers, squeeze her perfect sexy butt and within seconds she was putty in his hands. He laughs to himself hoping that she hasn't figured out his strategy yet, but it wouldn't surprise him one bit if she knew what he was doing all along and just enjoyed his actions.

Arriving at Kurt and Blaine's about 6:45pm Finn and Rachel are welcomed in after ringing the bell, by a slightly (well depending on your definition of drunk) inebriated Kurt, his far from the norm behavior, less than perfect attire and coiffure,that had his brother and sister in law to be, smiling widely and trying hard to suppress their laughter.

"Weeell helloooo theere welcome my dears to the Kurt Hummel college graduation dinner soiree." With an artistic, albeit unrestrained wave of his hand Kurt bows very low to the floor as he welcomes them in.

Then before his dinner guests were more than 2 feet over the threshold he is upright again and has enveloped the pair of them in a tight hug and smacking his lips in the general direction of Rach's cheek, but not actually touching his mouth against her skin. The action accompanied by a series of slurred " _mwah, mwah_ sounds making her giggle, he then stretches up on his tippy toes trying to do the same to his brother but giving up after a few minutes. Falling back onto his feet, a sad pout on his flushed face and complaining.

"Aw Finny D come down here you know I can't reach that high...It would be just my luck to have a freaking giant for a brother."

So Finn does as his brother wants, knowing his hangover in the morning will not be pretty and thanks the stars he won't have to deal with him. Leaning down far enough for Kurt to wrap his arms around his neck, nearly strangling him (huh who knew Kurt was so strong, must be the alcohol). A few minutes is spent with Kurt saying hello, and chatting about everything and nothing until Rachel, trying to keep her giggles quiet, takes pity on her man and assists him to unwrap his brother's strong grip on his arm, and guiding him further into the loft to say hello to Blaine whom they could hear busy in the kitchen singing along to _'_ _Raise your glass_ _'_ by _Pink_ being emitted at volume from the stereo.

Letting go of Finn's hand Rachel bounces over to where Blaine is stirring something on the stove top, stretching up and pressing a kiss on his unshaven cheek, brushing her hand over the roughness and saying cheekily "Hey Lainey, I see you are rocking the scruffy look tonight, I like it, I bet Kurtsie thinks it is sexy yes? Mmmm something smells yummy, he seems to be rather happy, how much has he had to drink?"

Rolling his eyes at his fiancee who had now wandered in and in the process of refilling his wine glass he bends slightly to return his sisters kiss and nodding hello to Finn pointing him in the direction of the fridge and a beer if he wants one. "He's on his third glass it's just as well he's not doing the cooking or otherwise all we'd be eating is his bran flakes that personally I think taste like cardboard." Smiling at Rachel as she watches Kurt happily refolding the already perfectly folded napkins on the table, she gives Blaine another kiss and moves out of his way to stand next to Finn who is just watching his brother with an amused look whilst video tapping him with his cell phone. Blaine finishes with his sauce and as he bends to take the tray of mini seafood quiche's from the oven he says.

"Kurt my love if you haven't yet drunk the entire bottle do you think you might pour Chelle and I a glass please? Chelle, Finn, take a seat entrees are served, which will be followed by poached salmon drizzled with a beurre blanc sauce and boiled new potatoes, glazed baby carrots and snow peas, followed by banoffe tarts."

As everyone takes their seat at the fancily set table, Finn raises his beer glass he grumbled when Kurt snatched the bottle away nearly spilling it with his exuberant actions and made him use a fancy glass stein instead asking "Why? It was already in glass dude."

Rolling his glazed eyes and huffing a little Kurt grumbles. "How many times have I requested you not address me as dude? This is a mature adult dinner party Finn Hudson and I went to a lot of trouble making sure the décor is just perfect and therefore I don't want you upsetting the delicate balance by sitting there sucking on an ugly brown bottle like a roughneck down at the pool hall that's more Puckerman's style, have I taught you nothing about panache and class over the years?"

Rachel giggles into her wine glass as both Finn and Blaine just roll their eyes and take a deep draught of their beer. Before Finn stands up, clears his throat with a deep "Ahem", the action causing his Adam's apple to jiggle in his throat which in turn causes Rachel to moan. Finn's eyes lock onto hers and he sends her a sexy knowing smirk, before he tries again to speak.

"Anyway can I just say thanks to Blaine and Kurt for putting together this terrific celebration dinner, and secondly the past four years have been the best of my life … well the grown up part anyway… Um coz I met the love of my life." He leans down to press a soft kiss on Rachel's lips before looking at Blaine. "Not to mention I met you and Artie and I gotta say it has been a blast dude, so yeah well anyway... To the adult world and a long and happy future with our special ones, I can't wait till next spring baby." He raises his glass as the others do the same along with a chorus of "hear, hear" and "to the future" and "may it be all we dreamed it would be".

Dinner was wonderful, their happy conversation covering a vast variety of topics, both Kurt and Rachel enjoying the wine perhaps a little too much, and by the time after dinner coffee was being served in the living room with some of Rachel's sugar cookies, both Finn and Blaine where having a hard time keeping their respective partners hands from disappearing into their trousers every 5 seconds. So after calling for a cab and saying their good-nights, Finn wraps his arm around his fiancee's waist and helps her into the waiting car. After giving the driver their address he settles back into the seat holding both of Rachel's tiny hands in one of his and just pressing small kisses to the top of her head, thinking that what he said at dinner really is true, and he is so thankful for the chance he was given and intends to honor that by being the very best architect but more importantly the best husband and one day Father in the world.

He can't wait to get Rach home, and is willing the cab to go faster, even though their apartment is only about 5 blocks from Kurt and Blaine's loft, it was late and Rach being tipsy was causing him all sorts of bother. If they don't soon arrive she will have his pants off, coz judging by the way she is rubbing against him, her nipples hard through the silk of her blouse and her voice whispering in his ear all sexy like, she is like super horny and ready for some intense Finchel lovin'.

"Ooooh baby you make me so hot do you know that? I want you to take me baby on our kitchen counter and then I'll show you my lack of gag reflex again coz you know Finny Jnr. is sooo big..., but I'm feeling a bit dirty baby maybe you need to help me in the shower or maybe a bubble bath first and afta I can help you too"

"Sure Rach what ever you want honey."

Her bright eyed glassy bordering on manic grin, and her attempt at tiny dancing made him chuckle "You promise baby we can do stuff, like ya know smexy stuff?" All Finn can do is nod causing her to let out an overexcited squeal at the thought of her and Finn naked in their bath, gaining the attention of the driver, causing Finn to lower his voice to a whisper as he leans down, his lips close to her ear and says. The action of his warm soft breath blowing on her hot skin making her giggle

"Of course Rach you know I can't resist your bath games babe." Pressing a soft kiss on her happy and wide smiling but now flushed face, Finn wishes the damn cab driver would put his foot down a bit harder on the gas so they can get home and their fun could begin. Rach wasn't that drunk that he would feel like a jerk taking her to bed and letting her have her way with him, but she was just tipsy enough to make her loose some of her inhibitions and want to 'experiment' a little, not that Rach ever needed any invitation to talk but when she had been drinking she said the weirdest things at the most inappropriate times, like now. Which from Finn's point of view always led to a super fun time and made him feel like the luckiest guy on earth.

"OOH goody... I love you baby you are soooo very good to meee." Rachel's excitement causes her flailing fists to nearly connect with Finn's face as she manages to turn around on Finn's lap, and leans forward slightly to talk to the driver. "'Cuse me Mr. driver man, did you know my Finny here is so very smexy and handsome his dimples drive me crazy so does his giant dick… I can't get my clothes off fast enough. He is always sooo very good to mee..., Tho' can I just say without being rude or anything but your cab, 'specially back here, smells like yucky boys and dirty wet gym socks and jock straps…"

She wrinkles her nose in the cutest way to drive home her point and at the same time tucking some wayward strands of hair behind her ear and chewing on her bottom lip, the action making Finn groan with want. Before continuing with her insistent singing of Finn's praises.

"How come your jock strap never smelt bad Finny woz it coz it was a special made extra, extra large one? Hey Mr Driver man, did I tell you how cutesy my Finn looked in his football costume, he was the handsomest quarterback ever, the way his tight pants would hug his butt and Finny jnr..."

A little embarrassed by his girl's tipsy chatter , especially in-front of a complete stranger, Finn pulls her back onto his lap pressing his lips against hers, and the second their lips touch, her eyes close and she moans with appreciation and seems to instantly become boneless against his muscular chest, as his large hands rub circles against her back.

Glancing up at the cab driver and hoping he didn't hear her or at least pay too much attention, he must hear all sorts of things. Finn immediately blushes a deep shade of red and feels the temperature rise by about 6o degrees when his eyes meet the way too interested creepy ones of the driver Finn just shrugs and sends him side smile in apology. He is thankful for their stop finally and after paying the guy helps Rach out and picks her up with one hand under her bottom and his other across her back, to carry her quickly inside and away from the lecherous looks and unwanted comments of

" _Do ya need a hand_ _man_ _? I'll carry her if ya want,_ _tho_ _I reckon she'd fit in my front trouser pocket, then she can talk to my dick_ _jnr._ _too, I reckon she'd be a right tiger under the sheets ma_ _ybe I should come up and help_ _..."_

His one, sort of free hand curls into a tight fist ready to clock the creepy old dude, Finn thinks he should get his name and registration number and report him for saying such lewd and suggestive shit about his woman but instead just shakes his head and answers through gritted teeth "No! It's cool dude I can handle it from here."

Snuggled into her man's warm embrace, her voice soft and childlike Rachel says "Finny I'm sleepy honey can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah sure baby let me just open the door and get us inside an' I'll help you get your jammies on ok?"

Suddenly alert Rachel jerks her head up from Finn's chest and says petulantly her eyes slits under the deep frown creasing her forehead,

"Buuuttt Finny what abouts my blubbles bath an' you promised me we could do stuff."

Her beautiful face instantly forming into a pout has all Finn's defenses crumbling, and instead of walking into their bedroom he changes direction and heads to the bathroom sitting her on the vanity while he starts the bath, adding under her precise instruction the exact amount of bubble bath and about 25 other different things she said where absolutely essential. Huh! No wonder she always smelt so good. (It's not silly to have a bubble bath after 11:30pm is it? Bad luck if it is, if his lady wants a bubble bath then she can have a freaking bubble bath who cares what anyone else thinks anyway!)

While the bath was filling with steaming water, the room was filled with amazing scents of lavender and vanilla, making Finn's head swim with the intoxicating scents. As he straightens up he hears a soft breathy

"Finny?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I love you, you know that don't you? You take such good care of me and I can't wait till my last name is the same as yours... Mrs Finn Hudson... Mmmm I do like the sound of that."

His heart does it's normal flip floppy thing like it does every time she says those three little words. "Oh Rach, baby I love you too so much and I can't wait either."

As he leans down slightly to press a tender kiss on her lips, he takes hold of the hem of her blouse and slowly peels it off her body, feeling her lips pressing little kisses against his chest every time she undoes a button on his dress shirt, once she has all the buttons undone she combs her tiny fingers through the curls of dark hair covering his chest, sighing with happiness when her eyes catch the glint of her engagement ring in the overhead light, and before long both are naked. As he steps into the water and makes himself comfy chuckling as some water sloshes over the side, he wiggles his eyebrows towards Rach, adding a soft "Come on in baby the water is perfect." He is rewarded by his favorite Rachel Berry smile as she takes his offered hand and daintily lifts one smooth leg over the side and being careful with the placement of her foot. When her body is finally submerged up to her neck another deep contented sigh leaves her lips, her back rests against his torso and she smiles seductively as she feels Finny jnr. pressing into her lower back, her brunette head tucked under his chin and his fingers entwined with hers resting on her tummy. He starts to rub his pinky over the four letters that spell his name inked on her right hip while at the same time his thumb is rubbing the star top of her golden belly button bar, the unconscious action turning them both on a little more.

Finn grabs the soft bath sponge and squeezes it over Rach's upper body at the same time as he leaves little nips in a line from her ear to her collar bone smirking against her soft skin as the motion of his hand and the sponge make little waves that cause her boobs to jiggle. His teeth gently nipping a little harder forcing an involuntary moan to leave his love's throat. His other hand meanwhile is busy making its way towards her secret place and as he gently rubs her clit she arches her back whimpering as his name leaves her lips, she reaches out to take his hand pressing it harder against the little nub whilst her other hand is pinching her right nipple.

"Oh baby please touch me, Finn I..."

His voice husky with desire all Finn can do is continue with his ministrations slipping his long fingers inside in a thrusting action, as he whispers words of love against Rachel's shoulder, until she can't take anymore and releases against his fingers, before she slumps against Finn's body her breath leaving her heaving chest in gasps, at the same time as her giggles as more water is sloshed over the edge of the bath.

"Are you ok baby?

Feeling his one true love grabbing for his hands and wrapping them around her middle she nods and then tries to roll over so their fronts are together looking up at her love through hooded eyes she offers him a beautiful contented smile and presses a long kiss against his tattoo of the word * _ **Rachel*,**_ that rests just over his strongly beating heart.

A few more minutes of just laying there Finn decides the water is getting too cool and says, "I think it's time to get out baby everything is going all pruney," He holds up one hand as proof "Plus the water is getting cold, come on let's find some towels and dry off yeah?"

"OK honey"

Rachel stands up and climbs out reaching for their towels on the rack, she wraps one towel around her petite frame and holds the other out to wrap around Finn's waist pressing a series of tiny butterfly kisses against his cooling skin, and only other bit of ink that is in the form of a tribal design wrapped around his right bicep causing him to groan in appreciation. Once the towel is secure he lifts her in a bridal carry and walks through to their bedroom setting her on in the middle of their king sized bed smiling at the way she always looks lost on the thing, (being so tiny an' all).

Never loosing eye contact with Rachel, Finn tugs the soft blue towel from where it was sitting low on his hips and dries the rest of his body watching as his lady does the same, he picks up the damp towels and slings them over the door-frame. Then just standing there his dick at full quivering attention, watching the star of his existence, looking at him while she licks her lips before biting on the lower one, he can't help but reach down and wrap his hand around his member stroking it a few times, his breathing becoming ragged as Rachel raises her tiny left hand to tease her nipple. Unable to take it anymore he jumps on the bed making Rach's glorious naked body bounce with the action before claiming her mouth with his. Pushing her hand off her boob and replacing it with his large one then proceeding to caress it until she squeaks out something unintelligible. Though the action of her little hand sliding down their bodies and taking hold of his dick him told him what it was she was trying to say, so with another deep kiss on her puffy lips. He aligns his throbbing member with her wet and waiting entrance then presses into her, his heart skipping a beat like always, then as she adjusts to his thickness they start the well practiced dance that each time gets better and better. Their bodies so in sync with the other it is hard to know where one starts and the other ends.

"Oh baby yes just there…, oh Finn I love you so… yes more please... Ooooh"

"R-Rach, fuck you are so beautiful... I love you so damn much baby… come on baby girl cum for your Finny..." giving his love what she was asking for Finn thrusts his hips just about ready to cum himself once he was certain Rach was just about to fall over the edge. Then mid thrust…

Rachel's beautiful voice breaks into their passion filled bubble...

" _My love,_

 _There's only you in my life_

 _The only thing that's bright_

 _My first love_

 _You're every breath that I take_

 _You're every step that I make_

 _And I_

 _I want to share_

 _All my love with you_

 _No one else will do_

 _And your eyes_

 _Your eyes, your eyes_

 _They tell me how much you care_

 _Ooh yes, You will always be_

 _My endless love..."_

"Oh man Rach I love when you sing baby, but I-I'm nearly there and shit…"

"F-Finny S'not me baby…, but please don't stop I-I'm... just a bit harder..."

"W-what the fu…?"

They suddenly fall back to earth Finn's dick still rock hard and his temper rising at the interruption, the pair of them realizing after a few minutes the music is blaring from Finn's cell phone...

 **~XXXXX~**

Landing in Las Vegas at what he figured should be about midnight New York time, Puck was exhausted, it had been a long and emotional day and all he wanted to do was book into his hotel room at the Flamingo Las Vegas Hotel, (which he thought was fucking brilliant when he found out was right across the street from the famous Caesar's Palace casino). Have a long hot shower and hit the sack, he'd eaten on the plane, so he was right for food. Thanking the cab driver with a nod, who then took off pretty much as soon he got his case out of the trunk. Puck makes his way to the reception desk, grumbling about jerks and no way was he getting a big tip next time, he signs the register and collects his swipe card.

As he walks through the lobby towards the elevators, his head spinning in all directions just being in awe of the place, (New York has some grand places but this joint is sooo much more over the top) he is blown away by how freaking fancy the place is and through a bank of glass doors what looks like a giant food hall, and indicated by bright flashing neon arrows is the way to the casino. His face is covered in the biggest excited smile as he stops in-front of a poster advertising the latest acts in the ballroom, a tribute show featuring ' _The legends of_ _80's_ _rock_ '. And another one for a raunchy burlesque show.

He digs his cell phone from his pocket opens the camera app and turns it towards his face snapping a few pictures as well as a few shots around the fancy assed foyer. He can't help but need to tell Finn about this place so he presses speed dial #3 and waits for Huddy to answer knowing perfectly well that it would be very late and the blaring tone of his phone would probably wake Hudson up and piss him off no end, Puck then laughed aloud at the image in his head of Huddy cursing him 15 different ways from Sunday and the high pitched whining from his tiny Jewish American Princess… and just as he reaches his room his call is connected.

" _Awwwwww, man the world better be fucking imploding or imma gonna kick some ass, what the fuck time of night is this to call a guy..."_

" _Finnnnyyyy, make it stop baby it's sooo loud… I'm sooo hot baby need your big long Finny hose to put ou..."_

" _Sorry baby... oh for fucks sake it's just Puckerman, What do ya want DICK-WAD"_

Smirking at his buddy's out of breath albeit angry tone Puck says happily.

"Hey Huddy, what's up man? didn't interrupt anything important did I?" Smirking at the loud growl and tirade of curse words escaping his cell, Puck continues. "Ha, ha just thought I'd let you and Berry know the Puckerone has arrived in Vegas and man this place is fuckin' brilliant!" Then promptly hangs up. Quickly thinking up something to say he types a message and attaches the photo then sends it off to Finn.

Though he let go another loud guffaw at the text he receives just as he put his luggage on the chair in the bedroom. Opening his message app, Puck reads the 7 letters on his screen

 **FUCK YOU!**

Really having fun now, he types his response, presses send then turns his cell off,

 **'Hate 2 disappoint ya, but no can do Hudson, just coz u got a pretty face u ain't my type man..., now that sweet little Berry on the other hand {:-***

Still chuckling he strips off his clothes then digs through his suitcase to find his sleep shorts, walks through his suite to the shower, and once under the strong spray of the water starts to air guitar along to the classic rock playing over the shower radio, saying to his reflection in the mirror just visible through the steamy mist in the fancy well appointed bathroom.

"You are gonna have a great time in Vegas Puck my man, a good nights sleep to recharge the Puckerone tank, an' the ladies may as-well not even bother to put their panties on tomorrow coz it will save you time. Then maybe I can try the casino coz in the words of Clint Eastwood ' _Do I feel_ _lucky?_ _'_ hell yeah! I can do two things at once the ladies and the tables... HA, HA… Puck my boy you are THE MAN!"

By late morning when Puck made it downstairs and took a good look around the foyer of his hotel he was blown away by the wealth he could see all around him, though he decided to steer clear of the women who were either standing or sitting around the gaming tables and slot machines. Coz even with all their obvious riches and connections, all the money in the state couldn't help hide the fact they were well and truly past their use by date and could keel over any minute, most probably from the weight of the jewelry dripping off their stooped shoulders and the heavy furs (in this heat? Jeez it's the freakin' desert). They reminded Puck of one of the scarecrows he and Huddy used to make out of sticks when they were kids, or that stand like Momma H has in the hall to hang the winter coats and umbrellas and shit off.

Making his way through the casino and every now and then shaking his head at the sights, he finds a Roulette table, with only two other guys one of whom, Puck thought taking in his crumpled clothes, bleary, bloodshot eyes and 5 o'clock shadow looked to have been there all night, and was hanging all over the bored but pretty red headed cocktail waitress. Telling her his life story about how he used to be a real high flyer but then the wife left him… Puck tuned him out after signalling for his own drink of Jack and coke, flirting a little with the waitress Ruby. Before checking out the table and deciding to wait a bit before placing a bet. He instead turned on his stool, his back leaning against the table and quietly perused the gaming hall, sipping slowly on his drink. He didn't have a whole lot of cash to spend so had to use it wisely. Roulette was the only game he thought he might have a good shot at winning on, slot machines were fun but Puck knew they didn't often let people win that much. But he was gonna try any ways.

Ordering another drink and flirting a little more with Ruby, Puck then makes his way to the cashiers cage to exchange some cash money for gaming chips. Sitting back at the first roulette table, this time nodding to the other couple of guys waiting to place a bet, Puck was glad to see the crumpled all nighter guy from before had gone.

Finishing off his drink he took 5 $10 chips from his little plastic chip bucket, waiting for the croupier to call for new bets. He had always been pretty lucky when it came to games of chance and so Puck was busy watching the spin of the wheel a few times and studying the pattern of the numbers watching as the little white ball landed on black 4, black 29, red 7, black 13, Puck watched for a bout 15 minutes and the pattern that emerged seemed to be every third spin of the wheel the little ball would land on a red odd number after two evens'. Calling over the waitress this time a pretty Asian and ordering another drink, he was ready to try his luck in the gaming Mecca of the USA.

When the croupier called "Bets please Gentlemen..."

Puck reached over and placed a $10 chip on **20 black** and another on **5 red** as straights then crossed his fingers, waiting for the wheel to be spun and once he could hear the little ball clacking over the grooves in the wheel he closed his eyes hoping for some beginners luck. Lost for a little minute in his thoughts Puck suddenly hears the words…

"We have a winner 20 Black, congratulations Sir."

Puck's hazel eyes spring open as he watches slightly shocked as the croupier Spencer, uses his little rake thingy to push a pile of chips across the layout towards Puck.

"Next bets please folks"

Enjoying himself immensely Puck spent most of the afternoon and early evening trying his luck at different tables and the slot machines and even a couple of poker games, but seemed to have more luck with the roulette wheel, so making sure the cashier could deposit his winnings direct to his bank account, Puck returns to his first table and immediately places a couple more bets.

"Shit" Puck says to himself as he collects his winnings, counting them as he drops them into his little bucket happy as the total amount adds up to about $2,500. Calling for another drink and placing another two chips on the layout this time on red 25 and black 6, thinking his luck was really about to change and make this trip west really worth while. Puck feels a presence take the chair next to him and a sudden waft of some sweet flowery perfume overtake his senses. As he waits for the wheel to finish spinning he takes a quick look to his left and thinks his night suddenly got a whole lot more fucking interesting.

Standing there smiling shyly at him and looking over her shoulder at the trio of girls standing near the corridor of slot machines, who Puck can see are giving her the thumbs up sign and motioning with hand gestures. A soft nervous "Hi there, is um... there room for one more?" Escapes her red painted lips.

Before he can formulate an answer for the woman next to him Puck hears the croupier announce "RED 25 congratulations Sir" as he pushes another huge pile of chips towards Puck.

For the second time in his life Puck is speechless in the presence of a short brunette, (though this one isn't a patch on his tiny Jewish American Princess) he thinks she is still pretty cute and nothing would make him happier to spend a bit of time getting to know her.

Turning his body to completely face the girl and turning on the Noah charm switch he says, "Hi yourself, there is always room for one more it makes for extra fun, and without being too forward can I buy you a drink?"

"Y-yes that would be nice thanks um..."

"Puck, now what would you like?"

"Vodka and Pasionfruit please."

He calls the cocktail waitress over and orders a beer, and the ladies request.

"I'm CC."

Smiling cutely at her Puck just nods and asks smoothly "So CC, why don't you tell me a little about yourself

She giggles a little at the intense way Noah is watching her and after a mouthful or two of her drink, thinks this trip is going to be anything but boring. I'm from California, and I came to Las Vegas on a post collage graduation holiday with my three girl-friends. We had always talked about doing a road trip out here when we graduated, coz you know we were like going to be at different colleges' and wanted one last blow out if you know what I mean. And now we have done with that the big wide world awaits."

"Sure I understand doll, I was the same but my best buddy didn't want to leave his fiancee in the Big Apple all by her lonesome, but hey um seeing as it is about dinner time what do you say to joining me for a meal, my treat, and we can maybe talk some more and get to know each other a little better." He sends her an impish grin and his signature eyebrow wiggle, hoping she will agree to dinner and more.

"Swallowing the last of her drink CC says "That sounds like a terrific idea Puck, where did you have in mind?"

"Well I heard about a Western themed joint just up the road, that apparently does the best BBQ ribs and steak in the state, I think it is called _The Lucky Dollar._ So what do you say we meet there about 6:00 tonight?"

"Sounds great Puck, ok well I'd better go and spend some time with the girls before they accuse me of abandoning them, I see you later and thanks for the drink."

The brunette presses a quick kiss on Puck's cheek as she climbs off the chair using his thigh to steady herself when her shoe heel catches on the rung of the chair. Although to Puck it felt more like she did it on purpose and his assumption was proved correct when she suddenly blushed a deep red the instant her fingers brushed over his groin. He just winked at her and said "I'm looking forward to it babe."

Puck watched her make her way over to where her friends where holding up the bar and flirting with the barmen, he also noticed that she made sure to sit where she could see him and for the next 10 minutes kept sending him soft and very interested looks every now and then swiping her tongue over her glossy red lips.

Feeling extra lucky Puck put down a bigger bet of five chips each on red 9 and 1 and black 11 and 33 ordered another beer from yet another cute waitress this one said her name was Amberleigh, and waited for the wheel. He thanks the croupier afterwards for getting him another bucket to put his winnings in, before he got up to leave noticing the time on his watch as 4:45, chancing a look across the room to see if CC was still there but to his disappointment, she and her friends had gone. Puck hopes she wasn't trying to play him as he really did think she was cute and honestly interested in having dinner and an evening filled with adult type conversation, then if she was interested in a _little_ _something, something_ (come on dude, coz without braggin' it isn't little) later then he was more than happy to oblige. He made his way up to his room every couple of minutes looking at the balance sheet of his winnings the casino was depositing in his account, and was blown away by the amount of zeros'.

Digging through his suitcase for his black dress shirt, pants and boots he races into the shower happily singing along to the radio again this time one of his favorite songs by Kenny Rogers

" _On a warm summer's eve_

 _on a train bound for nowhere_

 _I met up with a gambler_

 _we were both too tired to sleep_

 _so we took turns in staring_

 _out the window in the darkness_

 _the boredom overtook us_

 _and he began to speak..._."

Feeling on top of the world Puck starts to dress, when he got to putting his socks and boots on he burst into loud breath stealing fits of laughter, when he pulled out of his boot a jumbo packet of glow in the dark condoms, attached was a bright pink post it note in the shape of a star with the words, written in a neat loopy script...

 _Dear Noah, I took the liberty of popping these into your luggage just to make sure you had some, so please remember to use them, enjoy yourself and keep safe. PS: I thought the glow in the dark ones would make them easy to find also add a fun element, I had to ask Finn's advice in regards to size so I hope they_ fit **;)** _Rachel*_

Still chuckling, he instantly takes a photo of himself and the packet and adds a message before sending it off to Rachel and Finn in NY. Removing a couple of the condoms he tucks them into his wallet and puts the box back in his case

If Noah Puckerman ever wondered if his luck with the ladies would change it wasn't gonna be tonight, coz when he fell in his hotel room door at 10:30pm later that night he wasn't alone. He was in fact in the company of a red hot little beauty, who after a couple of drinks at dinner was all over him, and he was surprised she even waited that long, her hands had his shirt buttons undone which she said saved time. She had no hesitation in pointing out straight from the get go that she wasn't interested in anything long term as she was heading into med school in England and wouldn't have time anyway. All she was looking for was a good time with no strings attached and a studly good looking guy to celebrate the end of college with. Puck agreed with her and proceeded to kiss away anymore words. The rest of the night was a roller-coaster of different positions and his name being screamed out loudly. At one point he said a silent thanks to Rachel for her _'gift'_ as there was no way he was gonna stop what he was doing to race to the local drug-store and buy some.

Not sure what time it was when he and CC finally fell into an exhausted sleep, but when he woke up to the heavy knocking on his door it was about 11am. Dragging himself from the depths of his bed and sloppily wrapping a towel around his naked hips he opens the door to find room service waiter standing there with a trolley filled with a number of covered plates, and the young man uncomfortably looking anywhere but Puck's towel clad body. He was a little hurt that CC didn't stay but remembered she had made it perfectly clear she was just looking for a fun night and at the time he'd agreed 100%, but as the night went on he was really enjoying talking with the whip smart, funny woman and started to see Huddy's point of view that being in a proper relationship did have it's merits. He'd had a wild night with the little brunette and once they got back to his room everything was a blur, he hadn't had that much to drink just enough to be extra happy.

"O-oh Good morning sir just a courtesy, as you didn't appear for breakfast in the dining room… um enjoy and er have a good day."

Not really awake, Puck just nods his thanks and wheels the trolley further into his room, shutting the door he takes a quick trip to the bathroom, then dropping his towel, climbs back into bed and starts to chow down on the delicious food, before his busy night and full belly pull him quickly towards the land of nod again.

It was his last day and night in Vegas and he was sorta hoping to run into his and Miri's mother, but after asking around at a few different clubs he had drawn a blank but tonight was gonna pay a visit to Caesar's Palace across the street from his hotel. He is hoping his luck will last he has already won in excess of $100,000 which he reckons should be enough to set up a small business back in New York or even Lima as it cheaper and he makes a mental note to look into the building trade when he gets back home and ask Burt and Blaine for advice.

He wakes up with a growling belly about 3 o'clock and calling room service orders a meal from the all day menu, before finding some shorts and a tank top. While he waits he looks over his room reservation check out time and flight home for tomorrow, deciding to pack his stuff before he heads over to Caesar's Palace later that afternoon. He also calls down to the casino's account office to asks them make sure his bank account is up to date, as he will checking out by midday tomorrow.

He turns on his cell and smiles widely at the message from Finchel in NYC in answer to his last photo message.

 **glad 2 hear yr havin a gr8 time dude, can't wait 2 hear all about yr vacy, an' 'other stuff'**

 **c u at JFK 2morow nite, btw rach is watchn me type & makn sure I tell u she is vry proud of u:) **

Laughing aloud at the thought of Rachel watching Finn as he types and pointing out his bad grammar, Puck replies with just a thumbs up emoji and a winking love heart.

With everything organised by early evening Puck wanders across the road and makes his way through the lavish chandelier lit foyer of the world renowned Caesar's Palace, still completely awed by the fancy décor and amount of people with more money than he's ever seen, sitting around the gaming tables and slot machines. The farther inside he goes he also sees the stage area off to one side where some guy that looks a bit like Barry Manalow, Manilow or whatever his name is that Mama H used to swoon over, warbling out sappy love songs to the cheers and waving hands of a bunch of older broads.

After exchanging a coupla hundred dollars for chips at the cashiers cage he makes himself comfortable at the nearest roulette table ordering a beer and a shot of Jack, he watches the wheel like before for a couple of spins to gauge the pattern of the little ball, and figuring that if they land on his numbers, it would finish his vacation off perfectly.

"Thanks darlin'" as soon as the waitress leaves his drink Puck is ready to bet placing his chips on a couple of numbers he waits slowly drinking his beer, looking around the gaming hall, and not really thinking about much 'cept getting home tomorrow and telling Huddy all about his week and the little brunette beauty that he had an ace time with. He is lost in his thoughts when he hears his name being called and the overpowering scent of musk and cigarette smoke which stirs a vague memory in the back of his brain, turning around slowly on his stool he is shocked into speechlessness initially, before something angry is triggered when he recognizes the owner of the voice as his mother Meredith, who hasn't changed much at all in all the years she has been missing from her kids' lives.

Not even noticing the croupier push a large pile of chips his way, he is suddenly very unsure of himself and wishes he wasn't alone and that Miri or Huddy was with him.

"Noah is that you? It's been a long time you look great..." She takes a long lingering look at the pile of chips stacked in front of him and without taking his eyes off her face Puck reaches over to pick them up and put in his little bucket. Smirking at the frown and pout on her face once he has secured his winnings.

His mouth finally catching up with his brain Puck gulps the last bit of his beer before signalling for a refill. Sculling half of it at once and wiping his closed fist across his mouth, takes a deep breath and says harshly,

"Yeah, it is me and just in case you wanted to know, Miriam and me are both doin' great… you know my twin sister, your daughter? Carole Hudson did a fucking fantastic job of lovin' us like her own an' bein' our Mom so don't think I'm interested in too much of what you have to say!"

Turning back to the table and ordering another drink Puck focuses his attentions on the table pushing two chips on the layout, trying to calm his emotions down before he says something really bad. He had always wanted to meet his mother and ask her why she abandoned her kids but now he has he isn't sure what he wants to do about it, or even if after all this time he really cares to hear her reasons.

"Noah don't be like that, I was busy at the club..., life was tough you know, your useless father was never around and... "

Puck's blunt and angry interjection makes the older woman's eyes open wide in shock "Don't give me that crap, for fucks sake... Momma Hudson did it with her own kid and me and Miri… and she had been a widow for years, working every fucking dead end crappy job she could find to keep a roof over our heads and food in our bellies as well as making every effort to be there for school sports days, football games or parent meetings, and she was there when Miri was struggling to find herself before she came out. As well as teaching us what we needed to know to become decent adults, so if your are just gonna give me some lame excuse that you left your kids, 'coz the real world got in the way of your freaking social life and smooching up to different sugar daddies every night then I don't wanna hear it!"

Shaking his head in anger, Puck stands up, making sure to collect all his winning chips before turning to the woman who is well into her 50's, but must have missed the memo and still thinks she is a teenager and sending her a look that is a three way cross between sadness, hate and disbelief that another woman in his life could so easily just give away her baby. As he faces Meredith his hazel eyes narrow even further, pinching the bridge of his nose between his pointer and thumb he sighs heavily then without worrying about the entire gaming room hearing his words says.

"You know all my life I've wanted to find and get to know my **'** _ **MOTHER**_ **'** and wish she'd have been there, or know that I'd made her proud helping my team win football games or when I'd got a good report card, even when I was going through a hard time in high school when I got a girl pregnant and got into trouble with the law, or even see her proud teary face at my college graduation. For a long time Miri and me kept thinking that maybe it was us who had done something wrong or the fact that we lived in Lima Ohio, that made you abandon your own flesh and blood… But You know what _**'Mom'**_ , I should be thanking you for leaving us coz we have had a better life without you, Carole Hudson-Hummel has been the only Mom we have ever known or wanted and both Miriam and me love her more than anything, and will forever be thankful for her love and the care that she gave us, without expecting anything in return except that we did the very best we could. So now I've said my bit I'm leaving have a nice life, just keep forgetting about us."

"I've a grandchild?"

"Shit is that all you got from that?" Shaking his mohawked head again in disbelief he says stonily. " **NO!** I don't even got a kid coz the uncaring bitch musta took a page outa your book of _'_ _ **I Don't care Parenting 101**_ _'_ , she gave my kid away the minute it was born so I know fuck all about where it is, what sex or anything else. So this is goodbye and again thanks for nothing!"

 **~XXXXX~**

"Oh Rach, stop it baby, we have to go and pick up Puck, man I hope he is ok, after his last call he sounded really on edge, god I hope he hasn't done anything stupid."

"Sigh… Finn Hudson I love you for being concerned about Noah I am too, but honey I'm laying here naked, and horny as shit waiting for you to sex me up and if you don't soon stick your giant dick where it is so desperately needed, I will explode and you will forever be feeling bad that you didn't give me what I needed before spending the rest of your life sleeping on the sofa, with only your right hand for _'company'_ and only memori… OOOOH"

"Enough words woman, god Rach I love you, baby..."

A deep happy sigh leaves Rachel's lips as her man does what he is best at, which is loving the life out of her. And for a few intense minutes the only sounds in their bedroom are the head board banging against the wall (thankfully it is the closet behind the wall not the neighbors living room) and their moans and sighs and the nearly inaudible whispers of shared endearments, before a hoarse cry from Finn has him asking his tiny love to cum with him, nodding her head against his sweaty chest she is about to let him take her away the land of bliss..." Till the message tone on his cell beeps with a new text from Puckerman. A loud burst of curse words escapes his tiny love as do his own groans.

Racing through the bustling concourse of JFK airport later that evening Finn, who has a tight hold on Rachel's hand finally arrive at gate 76 only to find Puck standing there already, his muscled arms crossed across his firm T-shirt clad chest, his suitcase and backpack beside him on the floor, shaking his head and smirking at his best friends flushed faces and back to front T-shirts' knowing full well why they are late, but can't help but tease them anyway. He holds up his left wrist and indicates his watch with his right pointer finger saying in a peeved tone.

"Well what time do you call this Hudson did you two stop for a quick fuck in the parking lot or what, is this why you didn't answer my text? I hope didn't inconvenience you two by **arriving on-time at our pre arranged time and date** **.** "

Rubbing his free hand through his hair and across the back of his neck Finn takes a quick look down at Rachel who even though her pretty face is drawn into a deep frown and pout, she is trying to discreetly neaten her hair and straighten Finn's clothes, therefore drawing Noah's attention. Causing their mohawked best friend to send her a knowing smirk, "Fuck sorry man, but we were in the middle of …"

Feeling Rachel dig her elbow into his rib cage at his nervous word vomit and giving Puck more ammunition to tease them, he changes topic.

"But um yeah well an' traffic was a bitch and er well but we're here now. Sooo how was your flight man, you are still staying with us tonight yeah, coz Rach has the guest room like all made up and ready for ya?" He then bends down to press a tender kiss on his girls soft mouth in thanks for…. He can't think of one particular thing at the moment so instead he does it again for… well just everything.

Rolling his eyes at the soppyness of his buddy he says, "Yeah thanks man, I will but only if I don't gotta watch or hear the Finchel show all night." He shakes his head again and grabs his gear starting for the exit doors and parking lot.

Her tone terse Rachel huffs out a little louder than she anticipated "Well then Puckerman I suggest you use the complimentary eye-mask and ear plugs, that you would have been issued with on the airplane to help you get to sleep because as I was denied my due, after you so rudely interrupted Finny and myself, WHICH I might add has been more than once this past week, I want revenge! So let get to going quick sticks Hudson, or I will explode and it will be all Noah's fault!"

Rachel then lets go of Finn's hand and strides ahead of both men completely ignoring Noah's loud chuckles and Finn's nervous ones in-between his attempts to stop his buddy from upsetting his love even more."

Puck is still laughing is bumped into as his tall buddy races like a loon after his tiny woman.

"Rach, baby slow down please, Puck's sorry for making you mad honey, **aren't you Puckerman!** Say yes you dick coz if I miss out again you will pay big time… Raaacchhell..."

 **~XXXXX~**

"Welcome to the official opening of _'_ _Studs-R-Us Building and Design'._ A new and innovative home design company based right here in Lima Ohio, and even though we are only a small company we can still offer, both custom and standard designs which are all professionally drawn by our own contract architect Finn Hudson. The building of your new home will be done by me Noah Puckerman and my team of highly qualified and professional tradespeople. Please take a look at this powerpoint presentation that shows you the current jobs our company is building at the moment, and know either myself or my business partner Finn, are more than happy to organise a tour for any prospective customers."

The sound of hearty applause follows Puck from the floor and he gratefully accepts a bottle of beer from a waitress. He makes his way across the stylish modern foyer to where Finn is standing with his hand tightly wrapped around that of his wife Rachel who have just celebrated 12 months of married bliss He can't believe the turn out for their company's belated opening or for that matter the amount of folks asking to make an appointment to see house plans and discuss the finish they want for their dream home. The company has already in just under a year made in revenue, enough to cover the start up costs.

Puck also has to secretly thank the couple of big manufacturing companies that relocated to the Lima area and obviously needed housing for their workers, also there has been for the past year or two more families leaving the bigger cities like Cincinnati and Toledo, looking for a sea change where their kids can run free and safe and breathe fresh air.

"Oh Noah everything has gone wonderfully. I'm so proud it has been a very positive week with good news all round isn't it honey?" Leaning up to kiss her husband on the cheek at the same time as he wraps his arms around her waist rubbing one hand over her lower abdomen.

"Thanks Rachel and yeah it has I'm still coming to terms with the last couple of years so much has finally gone right for me and if I'm really being honest it is because of my boy here, and if my assumptions are right he is also finally making me an Uncle!" Puck knew he was right when both Finn and Rachel's faces broke instantly into matching wide smiles and their heads nodded in unison.

 **~XXXXX~**

A/N: I have never played roulette so forgive me if the way I described it or the way Casino's work isn't the norm. Nor do I know anything about building companies. Thanks again for reading. I really do hope you enjoyed it and that it didn't ramble on too much, I would love you to review if you have a minute. The third and final part will be up soon hope you stick around for it.

 _Also if you haven't already, please take a look at the KELCHAROL collaboration story **'Once upon a time there was a girl who met a boy'** I am so happy to be part of with my two good friends and very talented writers in their own right, **lefthandedrn** and **khazrn43.** We really do love to read your thoughts._

cab4five

 **** Keep on drumming****


	3. It's just like Jessie's girl Part 3

**It's just like Jessie's girl-PART 3:**

 _A/N: Thanks as always for the reads and reviews, this is the third and final part of 'It's just like Jessie's girl', I hope you enjoy it. As usual I make no claim of ownership whatsoever over anything in this story except the plot and OC characters. All known characters from the TV show glee belong to Ryan Murphy and Co and Fox Television._

There will be a time jump from the end of the last chapter.

Please review.

 _**keep on drumming**_

* * *

 **15 months later somewhere in East Africa** **:**

"Stupeed 'Merican, ha, ha"

A loud pain filled grunt escapes Finn Hudson's split puffy lips as he lands face first on the dirt floor, courtesy of a hard kick to his lower back, causing a cloud of dust to rise then settle over his body. Groaning after a couple of minutes trying to regain a modicum of composure he pulls his bloody, aching, battered body onto his hands and knees, taking a few deep breaths and wincing painfully each time, as the action causes his ribs, chest and abdomen to burn like his flesh was being stuck with white-hot needles.

A couple of the other people sharing his accommodations, move from their spots in the corners to try and help him stand and do what they could to stop the bleeding resulting from his most recent abuse, probably delivered like usual with the butt of an automatic assault weapon. They could tell from the grimace on his nearly unrecognizable face, that there probably wasn't one inch of Finn's skin, or even the marrow of his bones that didn't hurt like a bitch. Thus making them scared about how to help him stand without actually touching him and increasing his pain level even more.

Brushing away their shaking hands Finn just shakes his head not really worrying anymore about his condition due to a number of reasons. (1) He could do nothing about it. (2) They had no supplies of any sort, and definitely no first aid ones, only the filthy rags they were just standing up in, and (3) he needed to think of a way to get himself and the 6 other people out of this hell hole, where they had been left to rot for god knows what ever fucking reason some 3 months ago. Because there was no way in hell he was going to let these rebel bastards take him out. He had too much to live for!

His injuries forgotten after a few minutes as an adrenaline rush forces his temper to explode, he raises his body off the ground and wishes there was a chair or trash can to kick, instead all he can do is thump his fists on the stone wall, moaning loudly at the excruciating pain the movement sends shooting through his body. The involuntary curse that bursts forth from his mouth causes his companions to scurry back to their dark corners like frightened mice.

"Fuck this shit! These damn rebels do know we are American citizens don't they? What the hell do they even want with a bunch of builders, teachers, and nuns anyway, the damn war was supposed to be over in this part of the country…"

"Mr Hudson, we have to have faith that everything will be alright and our saviour will deliver..."

Trying to take a deep breath but unable to, only letting out instead a grunt of pain caused by his probable broken ribs Finn says through gritted teeth. "No offence to you or your church Sister, but I can't see how praying, while we just sit here on our asses waiting for you ladies to be dragged out and molested by these animals, or just shot for their enjoyment..., remember we have all seen that happen before! Is gonna help us. We have to try and make some sort of plan and weapons or something... Everyone try and loosen the stones in the walls again and if we use what is left of our clothing we could make ropes that we could strangle the fuckers with..."

Taking a long look at Finn's dirty, full bearded blood caked haggard face, (imagining his must look just as bad) whilst trying to think of some way to calm his friend down, even though he is himself worried sick about their current predicament. Steve Curtis, (a 58 year old American engineer working with the US Government's rebuilding team and Finn's architecture company) says "I know Finn but what can we do man, it's like you said if we try to escape they are likely to just shoot us, not that we have anything to use to defend ourselves with besides the rags we are wearing, we have tried and ended up with a rifle butt to the face and a kick in the guts, or worse... and you know better than anyone what they can do, seeing as you seem to be their favorite punching bag. So until our governments hurry their asses I guess we just have to sit tight."

From his now slouched position against the furthermost wall from the door Finn expels a loud curse "Fuck it all! Before his tone softens and tears trickle down his face making rivulets in the dust and blood before getting lost in his beard. "I have to get out of this freaking place and home to my family, I've not even held or seen our son except by video and photos and he is nearly a year and a half old already. I missed out on seeing him born and my wife had to do it all by herself, poor Rach must be frantic, worrying about me not to mention my Mom she has already lost my dad in a war zone. Surely the Red-cross or someone can get us outta here, shouldn't we be protected by the Geneva convention or something?"

Steve nods his greying head in agreement with Finn's words understanding perfectly his frustration with their situation his own face sad and as he looks around at their five female companions whose thoughts are written all over their silent faces, as they sit huddled together with their hands entwined against the wall.

Steve says quietly. "Man I do understand how you're feeling trust me, my youngest Sara just graduated from Med school, and only had her big sister Jaylee to watch her walk the stage, there has only been the three of us for about 15 years since my Ruth passed… but buddy stay strong and don't stop believing someone out there is trying to get us outta here. But let's all have another try to loosen the stones you never know maybe our luck will change and today will be a winner..."

All of a sudden loud gunfire explodes outside the filthy, dimly lit bunker where Finn, Steve and their 5 co-hostages have been held for the past few months. Then in an instant the steel door of their prison is blown open…

 **..:::..**

 **15 months later in New York City:**

"Chelly, are you OK?" Blaine asks his sister when he sees her rubbing her arms and staring vacantly out of the window of her New York apartment watching the last rays of a cold winter sun descend over the cityscape, every now and then shivering then continuing the cycle of rubbing her arms.

Making his way across the well furnished living room careful to not tread on any of little Joshua's toys spread all over the dark wood floor which is not a usual thing, as Rachel is a very house proud and organized woman who lives by that old adage (Nana Una used to say all the time) _'There is a place for everything and everything has a place'_.

He knows it is a silly question as it is perfectly clear that his sister is anything but OK, but he doesn't know what else to do, his brother in laws status of MIA is weighing heavily on everyone including his own fiance Finn's brother Kurt, and their family and friends.

All of a sudden Rachel spins on the spot and levels Blaine with a devastated look, her big brown eyes flooding with tears and her normally petite frame now shaking with her sobs, looking even smaller as she wraps her arms tighter around her middle as if trying to hold herself together.

"What sort of question is that Lainey, how can I be huh? My husband is missing in some god forsaken war torn country on the other side of the damn world that was supposed to be safe, he wasn't supposed to be anywhere near any fighting all he was doing was helping those poor people by designing them houses, his contract was for 12 months, and this is the result... And here we are 15 months later he is still not home we haven't had one single letter or phone call for months now, and he hasn't even held his own son yet..."

Blaine can't get across the room quick enough to catch his sister, before she collapses against the sofa and slides down the side curling into herself as much as possible. Wrapping his arms around her and using one hand to press her dark head into his shoulder Blaine starts to sing one of Rachel's favorite Avril Lavigne songs, hoping it might bring his sister some comfort.

" _You_ _'re not alone_

 _T_ _ogether we stand_

 _I'll be by your side, you know_ _I'll_ _take your hand_

 _W_ _hen it gets cold_

 _A_ _nd feels like the end_

 _T_ _here's no place to go_

 _Y_ _ou know I won't give in_

 _N_ _o I won't give in._

 _Keep holding on_

 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

 _Just stay strong..._ _"_

After Blaine finishes the song Rachel takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes on her sleeve, and as she lifts her face to look at her twin's own tear streaked one, she feels a little better knowing that everyone loves and is missing Finn and just want him home, but _she_ honestly won't be right till Finn is in her arms again.

"Thank you Lainey, I know deep down he is OK I can feel him, our tether is strong but… but until I know he is on his way home, I..."

Then before she can finish her sentence the siblings are interrupted by the little voice emitted by the baby monitor which is announcing young master Hudson is awake and more than likely in need of a clean diaper and a feed. Putting her sadness aside and smiling at her baby's happy chatter Rachel gets up from the floor straightening her clothes and grabbing some tissues from the box on the coffee table to dry her eyes and blow her nose. Laughing softly "Sounds like somebody is awake and demanding his mommy's undivided attentions."

"Why don't you go and put some coffee on Chelly or better yet find some wine, Kurt will be along with dinner soon and will be more than ready for a drink, their new leading lady is a real talent-less handful so he will need a drink to calm his temper. I'll get my nephew, I haven't seen him for a couple of days and I'm sure he has grown another couple of inches, I'll even endeavor to change his diaper, just hope it isn't a dirty one..." Scrunching his nose at the imagined smell he says. "That is just ewww! Kurt will definitely be on dirty diaper patrol when it is our turn" Shaking his dark head and scrunching his nose again Blaine walks down the hallway to Master Joshua Finn Hudson's nursery, the soft blue walls a crisp clear backdrop for the music notes border, and randomly placed decals of red drumsticks and footballs.

"Hey there buddy, hows my favorite nephew'?" Blaine grins as Finn's dimples and lop sided smile greet him when he leans over the side of the crib and scoops the giggling little boy up blowing a series of loud raspberries on his bare tummy.

Sweet infectious giggles make way for the few clearly understood words in Joshua's ever expanding vocabulary. "Unca Laney no do it, make me ticels, icky."

"Icky? Aww, you love Uncle Lainey's kisses Joshy, and just my luck you have a smelly diaper yeah?"

At the baby's cheeky grin and head nod Blaine chuckles again and says "OK then well let's sort that out for you and then we can go see your Momma huh? And maybe Uncle Kurtsie will be here by then too, he is bringing some falafel and koftas' and that yummy tzatziki you like on your souvalaki."

Little Joshua claps his hands wildly nearly taking out Blaine's eye and begins to tell his uncle where his clean diapers' and everything else he would need were kept.

Rachel was feeling very alone and isolated in New York, even though Blaine and Kurt were there and she saw them nearly everyday, their dads' were 4 months into a 6 month world cruise and too far away to comfort her. She didn't want to bother them when she knew how much they had both needed the break after Papa's doctor told them the results of his tests. Feeling more now than at any other time in her life she needed a mom, and of course the only woman who fit that bill was her mother in law. She was needing to be with Carole, who she knew felt the same sense of loss, Rachel was positive they would help each other, so that night when Josh had gone to bed and Blaine and Kurt had left after dinner she rang her mother in law.

"Hi Rachel, sweetheart is everything ok? Have you heard some...?" loud sobs interrupt her words.

"Oh Mom, c-can Joshy and me please come visit, I haven't heard a single word about Finny and I-I need…"

Poor Carole was in tears herself and wanted nothing more than to hug Rachel and help her to deal with the pain that the uncertainty of not knowing what has happened to Finn is causing her.

"Of course darling you never have to ask when are you coming? Burt and I will meet you both at Dayton airport."

"T-thanks Mom I will check online and get back to you asap, thanks for everything see you soon ok, love you." Ending the call Rachel gets online and books a flight leaving New York the next afternoon. She then calls Blaine to let him know what she was doing and that she would stay in Lima with Carole and Burt for the next little while and to use they wanted from her fridge to save it going to waste. She then sends via e-mail her flight details to Carole before tidying the apartment, packing hers and Joshua's stuff and calling down to the doorman asking him to redirect any mail delivered after tomorrow morning's delivery to _115_ _5 Kingston St, Lima Ohio_ , which is her in-laws address.

Thankfully little Joshua slept most of the flight so when they finally landed at Dayton, Rachel wasn't having to deal with a fussy toddler, he went straight to Granpa Burt and was busy telling him all about the plane adding the sound effects and out-stretched arms as wings for added effect. Meanwhile as soon as she saw Carole standing there with her arms wide open and tears running down her face Rachel lost it and practically molded her tiny frame to her mother in-law's. Her heavy sobs immediately staining the older woman's sweat top. Burt made sure Joshua was distracted so he didn't get upset by his momma's breakdown. A few minutes of soft soothing shushing and tight hugging had Rachel somewhat calmer. Though she still didn't let go of Carole's gloved hand while they followed Burt and Josh to the parking lot. It was about 5:pm when Burt pulled the car into his garage and told the ladies to go on inside where it was warm as he would grab the luggage.

Little Josh was so excited to be at Nanny and Granpa's house and acted like he was only there yesterday, heading straight to his toy basket in the corner of the living room by the bay window, stopping only to pet Nanny's cat Morris who was stretched out on his back across the window seat. Josh was chattering away to the cat as he unpacked his favorite building blocks and miniature football and proceeded to construct a football field.

"Hi Mworis, momma an' me was arpane I misted you, we is come for 'cation, daddy come soon, me misses him, momma too she vwery sad"

Obviously Morris couldn't answer the little boy verbally being a cat and all, but he did move a bit closer and allow Joshua to rub his grey fur the wrong way, putting one white socked paw on his arm, as though he knew the boy needed some comfort and the reassurance that his daddy would indeed be home soon.

Noah stopped by the Hudson-Hummel's home a couple of days after Rachel's arrival, not knowing that she was there, to see if Carole had any news on Finn and to ask how Rachel was holding up.

When Carole saw Noah through the front window as he was walking up the path, she jumped up from where she was sitting with Joshua on the couch reading him a story, excitedly telling her grandson that Uncle Noah was here, she couldn't get to the door fast enough. Because the instant the door opened Josh had attached himself to Puck's legs and was babbling away, smiling his daddy's crooked dimpled smile and looking up at him with big dark eyes just like his momma's.

"Unca Nowwa, you is come sees me!" Smiling widely at his godson and nephew Puck picks him up and makes to throw him over his shoulder, making the little boy burst into bouts of squealing giggles. Before tipping him upside down and holding him by his ankles. "Hey little Huddy how's my best boy, I didn't know you were here is Momma here too?"

Still giggling and nodding his head so fast Puck was worried he might hurt his neck. He turned him up the right way and instead started to tickle his bare belly.

"Momma bakin' come see"

Walking in the direction of the kitchen Puck could smell the sweet nutty banana bread, and choc walnut brownies, which had always been a favorite and wondered if Rachel would pass her magic recipe onto Steph.

"Momma look Unca Nowwa is come see me"

Looking up from the counter Rachel quickly swipes her fingers over her cheeks and paints on a wide smile that doesn't reach her eyes, but makes little Joshua smile happily before asking if he can have some cookies, at his mothers nod he takes a heart shaped (instead of the usual stars, Puck figures the heart is one of Rachel's famous metaphors for hers not being here) pink iced cookies and races off calling for Morris and asking if he wants to share a yummy cookie an' watch TV.

"Hey how are you doin' princess?" Puck asks softly as he opens his arms wide and in an instant they are filled with his friend whose tears dampen his shirt within seconds. Guiding her to the closest bar stool Puck rubs Rachel's back and makes soothing noises attempting to hold back his own emotions as well.

"Hey, Hey, come on squirt don't cry, _The_ _world is cool now, the_ _Puckerone_ _stud machine_ _is in da house!"_ He then does some cool hand wave that has Rachel giggling wetly through her hiccups and reaching for the tissue box on the counter. "I was hoping there would have been some news by now, I saw on TV that there was a group of rebels captured by the army that had been holding hostages, but they didn't name any of them."

"I'm sorry Noah, but no I haven't heard anything, everyday I pray that someone will tell me something, and after all the letters and e-mails I've sent the government agencies and even the red cross, there is still nothing. I know I have to be strong for Finn and Josh… my heart is breaking thinking what my poor Finn must be going through… but I'm not sure how much more I can take..., h-he has to come home Noah..."

"I know Rachie an' I'm positive he'd be busting his ass tryin' to get back to you and little Josh as well..., but to take your mind of things for a little while at least why don't you join me and Steph, Miri and Billie and Kurt and bow tie B, for a pre engagement party dinner on Friday night at the Olive garden an' have an evening of girly talk... well you girls and Kurt will, me and Blaine can talk football and stuff. I'm sure Momma H won't mind watching little Huddy."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea I have missed Miri and Billie, thanks Noah" putting all her acting skills to good use trying to sound happy about spending an evening with a woman who for some reason took an instant dislike to her when they met just over a year ago and tried to keep Noah from having any contact.

Friday night arrives and when Kurt, Blaine and Rachel walk into the restaurant and wait to be shown to their table, Rachel is nervously biting her lip and continually playing with the end of her long hair she styled into a loose braid. Worrying about how Stephanie will treat her, normally Rachel is able to stand up to other peoples' dislike and petty jealously, after all it has been going on since grade school and is sometimes even worse on Broadway. But she is at a loss to understand why her friends' fiancee is like she is. Noah's _'_ _feelings_ _'_ for her long ago fizzled out to just friendship, and he knows her feelings for him have **always** been of the big brother sort and that's all! But before she has anymore time to think about things a hostess is showing them to a table at the back of the room already occupied by four others.

"Rachel hi, oh my how are you doing sweet pea?" Miriam jumps up from her chair and immediately pulls Rachel into a hug, which Rachel returns with as much emotion as Miri and after pressing a kiss to her friends' cheek pulls away slightly to send her a smile that says 'as good as I can' before moving to say hello to Billie and sending a soft smile Stephanie's way, before taking her place in-between Blaine and Miri.

"Hello Stephanie, you look lovely this evening, so happy and relaxed, how are things coming along with your wedding plans?

Sending Rachel an odd look, the bride to be smiled haughtily at her as she said. "Everything is well on track.. well except we need to set the date and as soon as Puck makes up his mind, I can finalize things, but he is taking his time I really don't know why he can't just pick a date and let me get on with things… anyway I'm ready to order now, has everyone else decided?"

At Stephanie's comment Puck reaches for her hand and squeezes it sending her a sharp look when she turns to look at him, before shifting his eyes to Rachel, nodding his head in her direction. Stephanie just shrugs and pulls her hand away giving him an unapologetic glare taking a long drink from her glass of wine.

Rachel on the other hand has suddenly become very interested in her napkin that she is strangling to death with her shaking hands, which both Blaine and Kurt are holding in her lap.

"Babe you know why I want to put off setting the date, I'm sure it will be real soon though, but just think how much more ready I'll be to whisk you away for a few weeks of the Puckerone magic on our honeymoon." Noah sends her an eyebrow wiggle before leaning over and laying a deep kiss on her mouth. The rest of dinner is pleasant, Rachel finally seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself (or perhaps it was the two or three glasses of wine) the food as always was lovely. Miri and Billie telling the boys and Rachel all about their lives in England and that they were looking at moving back to the US as soon as their companies finalise the new positions. Talk then turned to Joshua and how fast he was growing.

Things were winding down as Miri and Billie bid everyone a good night, before heading to their hotel. Rachel then excused her self to visit the bathroom. Puck left the settle the bill and Blaine and Kurt waited for Rachel in the foyer.

Meeting Stephanie on her way out of the bathroom Rachel smiles and says "Thanks again for an enjoyable evening and if there is anything I can do to help with your wedding to take some pressure off you I'm more than happy to."

Standing up to her full 5'7" Stephanie pushes Rachel against the hall way wall and starts to berate the smaller woman. In a snide tone she practically spits her words "The only thing you can do for me is to leave my fiance alone, why should my wedding be put off because your boyfriend has got himself lost somewhere, huh? Puck wants Flinn to stand with him, but he has other friends that would do just as well... I mean how long do I have to wait..." She is smirking at Rachel's sad look and damp eyes, and as Stephanie raises her open hand to slap Rachel, all of a sudden an angry voice cuts through.

Noah overhears his fiancee take her unnecessary jealousy out on Rachel He is shocked and disappointed that the woman he loves has attacked his friend

"Stephanie, that's enough!" Then in a gentler tone, "Rachie I think B and Kurt are ready to go now, before the next snow fall, I'll come by and see Joshy an' Momma H tomorrow yeah?"

At the tiny brunette's timid nod he smiles and leans down to give her a hug, whispering just for her to hear. "I'm sorry about that I promise I'll fix it but don't you worry he will be home soon I can feel it OK!"

"Thanks Noah, I hope so too."

Puck watches as Rachel makes her way down the hall and though to where the guys were waiting, before sending a hard glare towards his wife to be, deeply hurt that she would treat Rachel like that and as she opens her mouth to speak he just presses his pointer finger over her mouth and telling her in a clipped tone "We will talk about this at home."

For the entire 10 minute drive home, Stephanie slouched in her seat her pretty face marred with an angry scowl and deep pout, every now and then letting out a puff of annoyed breath that blew her auburn fringe away from her face. Once inside their modern but cosy home (designed by FC Hudson and one of the most popular floor plans built by Studs-R-Us building and design)) Puck makes her sit on the sofa and tells her not to interrupt until he is finished. Another loud huff Steph does as she is asked all the while knowing she was wrong to accost Rachel like that but…

"Babe you know I truly love you right? And since we've been together I haven't so much as looked at another woman, well I'm gonna tell you a story but first I gotta say how much it is killing me inside to see what you did to Rachel tonight."

"Puck, I..."

"Stephanie please just listen! Since I was 5 years old **Finn Hudson** has been like a brother to me, I've told you this before but with all your excitement and wedding planning it must have slipped your mind. But it just won't feel right standing under the Chuppah without **my** **brother** by my side, and as much as I love you, can you please just understand that if it wasn't for Finn all these years keeping my ass on the right track and focused, I would have blown my chance at even graduating high school not to mention college and becoming the man I am today. I told you I met Rachel in freshman year of college and thought I was in love.. but it was 500% one sided as she fell for Finn and he for her the very first time they met and as hard as I tried she just wasn't interested…," He sends Steph a cheeky wink. "I know I still can't understand what she was thinking but it was a good thing see... coz otherwise I wouldn't have had the chance to meet the love of my life and be lucky enough to call her my fiancee…"

Moving to sit next to Steph on the sofa he takes her hand and rubs his thumb over her engagement ring pressing a tender kiss on her nose, their eyes meeting and a sheen of moisture making her green eyes shine like emeralds.

"Poor Rachel with everything else going on with her Dad being sick and all, has no time for your uncalled-for jealously, you have nothing to worry about as she has never seen me as anything more than a very good friend and Finn's brother, I am just looking out for her and her son as a promise to Finn, which FYI was made in college. **Huddy is the only man she will ever see** and the fact he has been away for nearly a year and a half… he wasn't even by her side when Joshy was born, Which I know for a fact killed both of them coz, all he's ever wanted is to be a Daddy and from the minute they found out he was over the moon. Now Rachel is strong, I guess dealing with all the egos and ass-holes on Broadway she has to be but that is professionally, this is a whole different ballgame, this is her husband. Not to mention he's been MIA for nearly 4 months now with no word. It also goes without saying that she doesn't appreciate being treated like a skanky bitch when she has done nothing to deserve it. So please promise me baby that you will apologize to Rachel and accept her help if she offers again as it helps keep her from going crazy worrying about the love of her life."

The day after the altercation at the Olive Garden, Stephanie called Rachel and apologized profusely after Noah made it very clear to her the night before that he thought of Rachel as a sister and nothing more, and she hoped that Rachel could understand the stress and trying to keep her old fashioned and divided family happy is what made her lash out, and is deeply sorry for adding more hurt and upset to her knowing that she is already going through enough with her husband away, and really would like to be friends, but would understand if Rachel couldn't forgive her.

Looking for Noah who was helping to set up the ballroom and bar for their engagement party that evening, Rachel walks quickly across the room, tears streaming down her beautiful face, baby Joshua squirming in her arms and wanting down. She is clutching a piece of paper in her tiny hand tightly and as soon as Noah sees her he rushes over scooping a now fussy Joshua into his left arm and wrapping his right around Rachel he presses a soft kiss on her cheek trying to find out what has happened. After a couple of minutes he sees the paper and instantly fears the worst and it is bad news about his oldest friend. Judging by Rachel's weepy look he doesn't want to think about it, but she thrusts the paper into his hand and takes her wiggling son back, pressing her wet face into the baby's neck and hugging him tight. Noah with one arm still tight around her shoulders and her brunette head now resting against his chest, he starts to read his scared look soon turning to one of utter relief when he read the words they have all been waiting to hear for months. Finn is alive and, due to return to the US and the closest airport to his home town in 2 days which going by the date on the letter was to be today. The letter went on to say that he would need someone to meet the flight and speak with the army doctor who would be traveling with him regarding his after care and medication etc, etc.

Rachel was still crying but now they were happy tears and was telling Noah she was just on her way with Carole and Burt to pick him up, but wanted to let him know Finn was home, so to please come visit him real soon."

He has just finished reading the letter, his own tears racing like a waterfall down his tanned cheeks when a demanding voice he hadn't heard for over 2 years, the last time in a gaming room at a Las Vegas casino infiltrates his mind.

"Noah why wasn't I invited personally to your engagement party. I am your Mother after all, how do you think I felt having to read about in the local paper? Now let me see my grandchild…

Rachel is half way to the door, when she stops hearing Noah speak in a harsher tone than she has ever heard before. She spends a few minutes looking between Noah and the older woman who looks a lot like Miri and has Noah's hazel eyes. Her eyes are locked on Rachel and Joshua, and as Rachel cuddles Josh a little tighter worrying about the older woman's words Noah who is now standing next to her says

"Rachel, go princess and bring my QB home I'll deal with this OK, trust me!"

He leans down to press a kiss on Joshua's cheek and gives Rachel a tight hug his face soft as he smiles at her. Then in an instant Rachel notices both his body language and tone become hard as he addresses his mother.

"You weren't sent an invitation Meredith, simply because you weren't invited, I don't care how you feel about anything so don't take a wrong turn on your way out will you, and even though I don't owe you shit that isn't your grandchild...

Rachel doesn't have time to think about anything else at the precise moment in time because her Finny is home and even though he is obviously hurt she will nurse him back to health even if she has to forgo sleep for a month she will hold him and never let him go again. Her tears start anew as she buckles Josh into his car seat before climbing in the other side, waving off Carole's concerned look, but she is able to tell Carole that Noah's mom turned up just as she was leaving, and should they call Miri and let her know in case Noah needs some help?

"Probably a good idea sweetheart I'll give her a quick call." Carole says before digging her cell from her purse

Rachel nodded as her thoughts then moved onto her husband and everything she had to tell him.

Little Josh must have known his momma was in dire need of calm because 15 minutes into the drive he fell asleep, none of the adults said much either all just worrying and thinking about their son and husband and what his condition was. Feeling the tether pull tighter every mile they got closer to Dayton Rachel was trying to control the urge to demand Burt drive faster, so instead she opened the picture file on her cell and scrolled through the hundreds of photos of her Finn, momentarily lost in the past with each one.

Until Carole's voice broke through when she asked "Rachel honey what gate is Finn's plane supposed to land at?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Mom... um gate 16 apparently it is only for military planes so we shouldn't have to wade through masses of other passengers and the like."

Just as she finishes speaking Burt pulls the SUV to a stop as close to the building and wheelchair ramp as possible, just in case Finn was in a chair. Joshua woke up when the car stopped, as they had about 30 minutes before Finn's plane was due to land Burt took his grandson on a little tour of the airport checking out all the cool trucks, luggage carousels and even the coin operated snack machines before joining his family at the front of gate 16 where Rachel guided her son's attention to said gate and whispered in his ear that very soon his daddy will come through the big red doors, so keep watching them. Burt offers to carry little Joshua but Rachel shook her head no and without words Burt understood that she wanted to be the one to introduce Finn to their son.

The time seemed to drag though it probably didn't help that Rachel was perpetually watching the clock every 2 minutes wondering if she should have dressed up a bit more or put make up on or even gone to the beauty parlor but if she was being honest her mind hadn't been on anything other than seeing her husband after so long and knowing he was now home and safe. Lost in her own head she was suddenly brought back to earth by the loud intake of breath from Carole and the soft murmur of the single word "Finn"…

Everything seems to happen at once, because Joshua is squirming and complaining she is squishing him, making her loosen her hold and through her bleary, tear filled eyes she finally spots about 5 feet away walking slowly, but smiling widely and even through the masses of healing wounds and bruises coloring his handsome face, showing off his oh so cute dimples, his shining amber eyes leaking big fat tears. She takes off in a run Josh giggling at the way he was being bounced against his momma's chest thinking it is a game and in an instant she is back in the only place she has wanted to be for the past 15 months wrapped in her husband's arms and her mouth pressed as tightly as possible against his, their tears of happiness and relief at being reconnected mixing in a salty stream on their faces and dripping off their chins.

For a few intense and emotional moments Finn Hudson was lost in the feel of his wife's mouth on his, and like always the reality was way, way better than the dreams he'd used for company in his time away, needing to breathe he reluctantly pulled away, taking as deep a breath as his damaged ribs could cope with before he lifted one shaky hand to cup Rachel's cheek locking his eyes on hers and whispering a tender "Hi Mrs Hudson" his gaze then moving from her face to lock on the little boy clutching her jacket and shyly looking at him with the same amber eyes.

"Joshy this is your Daddy, remember I've told you stories and shown you Daddy's special picture book? Can you say hi? He has missed you so very much"

Little Josh lifts his head and looks at Rachel seeing her teary smile and the way she is nodding her head and in a little whisper says "Hi Daddy, Momma no sad now." Then to everyone's surprise threw himself out of Rachel's arms and into Finn's, the sudden action causing Finn to over balance slightly and sit heavily on the nearest seat. All Finn could do was envelope his little boy in a tight cocoon and burst into tears, and as he buried his face in Joshua's neck the little boy started to sing. As soon as the first word left his mouth, Rachel knew what he was trying to say and started to sing softly. Earning a beaming smile from Josh as he nodded his head, and using his little hands encouraged Carole and Burt to sing too. Finn's eyes never left his son except for the couple of times he looked over at his parents then his wife.

" _mile"_

" _Smile_ _th_ _ough_ _your heart_ _is_ _aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You'll get by_

If you smile through your pain and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You'll see the sun come shining through  
For you

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear  
May be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You'll find that life is still worthwhile  
If you just smile  
Smile"

By the time they had finished even Dr. Bassett from the army who had accompanied Finn, and standing in the back ground was crying openly into his handkerchief. Homecomings were always emotional and he had seen his fair share some happy and teary when families are reunited like this, and others where all the poor family got was a folded flag. But this was a different situation, Finn Hudson wasn't a serviceman he was a normal everyday civilian who had just unfortunately been caught up in hostile action a long way from home whilst trying to help others. He also knew that the scene in front of him was the best medicine anyone could ask for, seeing his charge brighten up the instant he laid eyes on his wife and son, (he found out from talking to Finn during the flight from England that he'd missed being there for the last few months of his wife's pregnancy and his birth). Finn's injuries of which the main concern were his 3 broken ribs and bruised kidney's and the multiple cuts and contusions, that covered a vast majority of his body, though now that they had been cleaned and stitched, would take longer but were healing well.

While at the hospital in London Finn had been given the opportunity to speak with psychiatrist's and been made aware of PTSD symptoms he may suffer from. According to his medical file Finn had said a couple of times during meetings, that the only reason he didn't go under was because he had to get back home to his wife and son and also he had made a promise to his brother he would be there as his best man when he got married. So there was no way he was gonna let those rebel bastards win he had too much to live for. Dr. Bassett knew for certain that Finn Hudson's recovery would be a quick one. After introductions and a conversation about after care and a request to make an appointment with their family Doctor, Dr. Bassett handed over Finn's medical file and wished them all the best for the future. He was slightly taken aback when a tiny brunette flash wrapped her arms around his middle and through teary eyes whispered her eternal thanks for bringing her Finny home. The next minute Carol and Burt both thanked him Burt nearly shaking his arm from the socket as he pumped his hand in gratitude, Carole just openly kissing him on the cheek and nodding through her tears.

For the entire hour and a bit drive back to Lima Rachel never let go of Finn's hands or really took her eyes off him, the ride was silent, each adult lost in their own thoughts, but all 4 had the same identical one. That what ever cosmic being it was that heard their prayers and brought Finn Hudson home would be forever their hero! Arriving at the house Rachel was fussing over Finn, not allowing him to carry so much as his coat, in case it was too much. All he wanted to just lay down with her and his son in their bed and just be together. He couldn't believe how Joshua took to him straight away he was sure the little boy would be nervous or even scared of him, considering his face looked like a patchwork quilt. They'd shaved his beard off at the hospital, and he'd scared himself the first time he saw his reflection.

"Do you want anything honey?" Rachel asks once they are home and have Finn settled on the reclining sofa chair, she is watching his face intently for any sign of discomfort. "Are you hungry? Coz I made a pot of your favorite chicken soup with the little dinosaur pasta shapes..."

Smiling at her Finn shakes his head no and motions her closer, reaching out to take both her tiny hands in his large ones he gently pulls her until she lands sideways on his lap. His arms automatically wrap around her tiny body, which he is disturbed to notice is even thinner than normal.

"No baby I'll hurt you…"

Her words are stolen from her lips and replaced by Finn's as he starts to kiss her slow and soft at first due to his still tender mouth but after a few minutes their kisses intensify as his moans and Rachel's whimpers join, as do their tears and tongues. Finn can't help but think being able to just kiss his wife, after not being sure he'd get the chance again has got to be a gazillion times better than winning the lottery. But as a lack of air was making him slightly light headed, he slowly pulled away, smiling again at the whimper and closed eyed pout on his soul mate's beautiful face.

"I have missed you so freaking much Rach. All I want to do is lay with you and our son on our bed, and just hold you both can we please?"

Smiling at him through her tears Rachel is so happy that he is here and besides a few cuts, nasty bruises and sore ribs he is still _her_ Finn, back where he belongs.

"We can! It is nearly Joshy's nap time anyway so why don't you go up and get comfortable while I get him ready. Oh and FYI Mr. Hudson I missed you more!" She says softly leaning down to press another tender kiss on his mouth.

Chuckling a little then turning serious Finn says in a whisper, "If you say so baby."

 **2 months later:**

"Finn honey, where are you boys?"

"On the back deck babe, Joshy and me are just chillin' and talking about what us men want for lunch weren't we dude? Also how beautiful and sexy his momma is an' how much we want to (s.e.x) her up now I'm like better and all… well I was... he was just agreeing that his favorite kind of pie is double cheese and pepperoni but only if it is the really good imported stuff that comes from some place near Michigan."

"Mmmm yummy Momma, daddy an' me wants pitza pwease."

"Pizza for lunch! Are you sure you don't want some braised tofu instead?" Sounding aghast at the request Rachel bends down to first press a noisy kiss on the pleading happy face of her 18 month old son as she hands him a new little golden book for his collection and tells him to go ask Nana about his surprize then the instant he jumps off his daddy's lap racing inside and calling for Morris the cat, Nana and Granpa. She then takes his place and straddles her husband's lap proceeding to attach her hungry lips to his, her little hands somehow finding their way under his sweat top to rub over his stomach and slowly move upwards to fondle his nipples and comb her fingers through the thick hair covering his firm well defined chest. Before lowering one hand and skirting a finger along and under the waistband of Finn's sweat pants unable to help it when her finger accidentally on purpose makes contact with the tip of his dick. She smirks at the moan of want that leaves his mouth.

"W-well h-hello to you to Mrs. Hudson, is there something I can help you with?" Finn breathes out when they pull apart for air, sending her a knowing smirk and showing off his dimples in all their sexy glory.

Looking at him saucily she taps a finger on her chin pretending to be in deep thought. "Well now you mention it Mr. Hudson there is in fact something you can do to help me, but it requires the both of us to be naked and on our bed upstairs behind a locked door. Do you think that request falls within the perimeter of allowable activities as noted by Dr. Jameson? Because I'd really hate to ask you to do something that would get you a bad mark against your name for ignoring the esteemed Doctor's advice."

A loud growl bursts from Finn's throat as he jumps out of his chair scooping his tiny giggling wife over one shoulder and racing through the house idly wondering where his parents and son have gone.

"Mom and Dad have taken Joshy to the library for a toddlers book club session with the cast of the _'cat in the hat'_ stage show that is doing the rounds, then out for pizza and the park, which means we have a good three hours."

Finn turns his head and smiles widely wiggling his eyebrows at her which ignites another bursts of giggles from Rachel as well as the fire inside to a full on boil, much more than the always keep warm setting. Finally reaching their bedroom Finn barges through the door, trying to lock it as soon as it closes, but instead goofily jamming his foot between the door and the frame then sending the still giggling love of his life another panty wetting, lust filled, dimple popping grin.

Within seconds of putting Rachel on the floor she is starting to take his clothes off, pressing her soft sweet lips against his skin as it appears. Finn tries to help her lose hers at the same time but is forced to stop when he has to help her pull his T-shirt over his head as she is too little to reach. Finally they are both naked and laying side by side on their bed, a few minutes is just spent watching the other and thinking how damn lucky they were. Then when Rachel can't stand the suspense any longer she scoots closer and straddles Finn's hips. Leaning down just as he raises his upper body and joins their lips in a soft but everything kiss.

This would be the first time since he came home that they would be having actual sex, only because Rachel had been too scared about hurting him, but as he had been given a clean bill of health by his doctor he was in desperate need to be as close as possible with his wife. "Please babe nothing hurts anymore… well except Finny jnr. but that's coz he is sooo ready for you."

"Are you sure honey because we can look at some new home beautiful magazines or maybe do a jigsaw puzzle instead I've got a new one with 2ooo pieces..." Watching her smile innocently at him through his desire filled brown eyes and trying to think straight with his mind all foggy with lust. All Finn can do is grab her by her hips and quickly flip them over so his arms made a cage around her upper body. Before slamming his lips hard onto Rachel's forcing deep moans and mewls from his love, pulling away briefly to lock his eyes on hers Finn can only utter breathlessly…

"All I want is you Rach, I love you baby."

Then without any further dialogue he presses his rock hard member into his love and instantly feels at peace. Their bodies begin the dance they know so well and with every thrust and hip raise the love shared between the two is made even deeper, because they know that a very different outcome of Finn's time away was possible. Bringing each other to complete and utter ecstasy and release Finn and Rachel shared some tender words, before succumbing to a blissful and peaceful sleep wrapped tightly around each other and knowing nothing would keep them apart again.

 **3 Months later, Lima Ohio:**

"Dude are you ready for this?" Finn catches the refection of his best friend in the full length mirror as he fixes his bow tie, nervously pacing the room and continually running his hands over his mo-hawk.

Turning at the voice Puck sends him a wide beaming grin as he says, "Fuck Huddy who would ever have thought the Puckerone could be tamed and tied down to one woman, I can't believe today has finally arrived, but I gotta tell ya man… I'm so fucking glad you are here to share it with me coz it wouldn't have seemed real otherwise, ya know." Puck sends his best man an emotional smile, swipes under his hazel eyes with a shaky hand, swallowing the lump in his throat as he reaches for the shot glass full of Jack Daniels and raises it as a toast towards Finn, Blaine and Kurt saying in a most unlike Puck voice. "Here's to the best friends any guy could ever ask for and thank you from the bottom of my heart for being my brother Finn, I couldn't have done any of this or become the man I did without you dude. Now lets get out there, my beautiful non Jewish American princess is waiting for me to lay some Puckerone lovin' on her."

"Cheers to Puck and Stephanie, I'm proud of ya man Steph is a lucky woman, and now you thankfully have your own, _**M**_ _ **y**_ _ **Jewish American Princess**_ is well outta the game, I guess you will have to get a new song now man Jessie's girl is way outta fashion. But in all seriousness, I gotta thank all of you guys for looking out for Rach and Joshy when I was away, I love you all."

Laughter and noises of agreement followed Finn's words as the guys downed their shots they exchanged hugs that weren't really manly not that they'd admit it anyway, before clearing their throats having one last shot then making their way to the gardens for the ceremony. Finn and Puck, their arms around the others shoulders both singing softly the words of a classic song that at the time stretched their lifelong friendship to nearly breaking point but each man now more than happy with the outcome of that episode.

" _Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine…" _

**THE END:**

A/N: Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, I hope it didn't ramble too much. Thank you all for taking the time to read my stories and as always I really do appreciate your comments good or bad they help me become a better writer. I have three other stories started plus my original one so I hope you will keep an eye out for those down the track.

 _Smile by glee cast and (Charlie Chaplin)_

 _Keep holding on by glee cast and (Avril Lavigne)_

 _Jessie's girl by glee cast and (Rick Springfield)_


End file.
